Ce qui se cache derrière l'amitié
by mysticfairy.21
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione attaquent leur sixième rentrée. Tout semble bien se dérouler lorsque leur amitié se voit bouleversée par un sortilège oublié. Comment vont ils gérer ce qui se cache derrière leur amitié ?
1. Correspondance

_Bonjour à tous... petite fic sans prétention sur un de mes couples préférés. Beware guimauve à gogo inside ! :p_

* * *

L'été touchait à sa fin et l'on pouvait profiter d'une de ces journées agréables où brillait dans le ciel bleu un soleil éclatant, le tout agrémenté d'une petite brise. Loin des rues encombrées et bruyantes du centre de Londres, une jeune fille était assise au pied d'un grand chêne dans son jardin. Elle portait une robe légère à fines bretelles, des claquettes et avait relevé sa frange sur le sommet de sa tête à l'aide de lunettes de soleil. Elle était en train d'écrire une lettre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle porta à sa bouche un petit sifflet d'argent et en tira une note aiguë. Une chouette au pelage blanc comme la neige s'envola d'un arbre proche et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry. Hermione attacha sa lettre à la patte tendue de l'animal et après une dernière caresse, la laissa s'envoler. Hermione ramassa le petit sifflet qui était dans l'herbe à côté d'elle et le contempla d'un air rêveur.

C'était Harry qui lui en avait fait cadeau à la fin de l'année précédente car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas de hibou. Elle n'avait qu'à souffler dedans pour faire venir Hedwige. Harry avait eu cette excellente idée car Hermione ne pouvait utiliser la magie pour communiquer avec Harry ou Ron pendant les vacances ; ils n'étaient pas encore majeurs.  
Ce jour-là, elle avait reçu une lettre d'Harry qui lui racontait ses journées et ses sentiments d'être ainsi cloitré dans une chambre chez des gens qu'il détestait, loin de ses amis. Harry avait beaucoup plus d'affinités avec Ron mais celui-ci était parti à l'étranger pour les vacances et c'était vers Hermione qu'il avait trouvé un réconfort cet été. A leur grande surprise, ils s'étaient écrits très souvent et Harry avait découvert qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup de la personnalité de son amie.  
Elle avait toujours été aux yeux d'Harry cette fille qui a toujours les yeux plongés dans des livres, toujours sérieuse et dotée d'une répartie cinglante à rendre jaloux un Serpentard. Mais depuis cet été, il s'était aperçu qu'elle était aussi quelqu'un de sensible, romantique et paisible, quoique habilement dissimulée sous une épaisse carapace de sarcasme. De son côté, Hermione avait été émue de voir à quel point Harry souffrait de sa situation même si tout comme elle, il répugnait à le montrer. Cette correspondance les avait beaucoup rapprochés.

Elle reposa son sifflet et attrapa son étui à lettres. C'était Ron qui le lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il était tout en cuir, aussi grand que pouvait l'être un cahier moldu. Elle esquissa un sourire à cette idée. Comme l'école primaire lui semblait lointaine... comme si tout ce qui avait précédé Poudlard étaient des souvenirs brumeux d'une vie antérieure. Il possédait des rabats derrière lesquels on pouvait glisser les lettres reçues, le tout se fermait grâce à un lacet lui aussi de cuir souple. Elle le trouvait magnifique et y tenait beaucoup. Elle sortit un parchemin du rabat et se replongea dans son été...

_**06 juillet, Privet Drive  
Chère Hermione,  
Tu dois sûrement te demander ce qui peut m'amener à t'écrire moins d'une semaine après la fin des cours. Pour être franc, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron hier, apparemment ils partent tous à l'étranger aujourd'hui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une idée de M. Weasley afin qu'ils puissent se changer les idées après les évènements de cette année. Je dois t'avouer que même si je suis content que Ron et Ginny puissent profiter des vacances, je suis aussi très triste car on ne pourra pas passer le mois d'août au Terrier, vous me manquez déjà atrocement. Les Dursley m'ignorent ce qui après réflexion n'est pas si mal, mais d'un autre côté, je m'ennuie ferme. J'espère que tu passeras de meilleures vacances que moi.  
Amicalement.  
Harry**_

Hermione releva la tête lorsqu'une légère brise ramena une mèche de cheveux sur son visage. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de son étonnement lors de la réception de cette missive. Elle pensait qu'après la mort de Sirius, Harry allait s'enfermer dans un mutisme pour la durée des vacances, et il n'avait pas mis une semaine avant de lui écrire. Cela en disait long sur la détresse de son ami qui gardait toujours pour lui ce qu'il ressentait. Ron étant parti, elle avait très vite compris que ce serait à elle d'être là pour lui. Ainsi avaient commencé leurs échanges... Au fil des lettres, Harry se livrait. C'était comme un jeu : elle confiait quelque chose la concernant, il lui révélait autre chose sur lui afin d'équilibrer la balance. Il restait cependant un sujet complètement tabou, la mort de Patmol...

Hermione connaissait la douleur ressentie à la perte d'un proche, puisqu'elle avait elle-même perdu son oncle, mais elle se doutait aussi que cela ne devait être que piètre douleur comparée à celle de son ami. Sirius était un des derniers liens qu'il restait à Harry, une ultime attache au monde de ses parents. Il restait bien Lupin mais cela ne pourrait jamais être la même chose... Sirius comprenait si bien la solitude de Harry, qu'elle se doutait que cette expérience ne vienne encore marquer le jeune homme d'une manière indélébile... Elle se demandait bien comment il pouvait encore lui arriver de rire après tout ce que la vie mettait au travers de sa route...

Elle rangea la lettre, s'appuya contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent jouer avec ses boucles brunes. Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait plus dure que la précédente. Voldemort n'avait plus besoin de se cacher maintenant que toute la communauté magique savait qu'il était de retour. Son regard se posa sur sa mère qui faisait de la pâtisserie. Elle la voyait à travers la fenêtre, mélanger ses ingrédients calmement. Elle l'admirait de pouvoir être aussi sereine malgré ce qu'elle lui avait raconté des risques qu'elle prendrait bientôt. En effet, Dumbledore avait convoqué la jeune fille avant de reprendre le Poudlard Express. Elle serait la première des trois à atteindre sa majorité au mois de septembre, et aurait alors la possibilité si elle le désirait d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune femme avait tout de suite su au fond d'elle-même qu'elle accepterait. Elle était bien décidée à aider Harry du mieux qu'elle le pouvait...  
"_Même au prix de ma vie_..."  
Cette fin de phrase s'était imposée d'elle-même, oui elle était prête ! Elle rassembla ses affaires, se releva et rejoignit sa mère à l'intérieur du pavillon...


	2. En route vers Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et voilà le second chapitre de cette fiction, comme je l'ai dit à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je pense poster un chapitre toutes les semaines ...**

**Merci à vous et Bonne lecture :)**

- Mais enfin tata j'ai pas envie !  
- Ne discute pas ! Il est hors de question que tu continues à te morfondre comme ça ! Tu vas venir avec moi en ville faire les boutiques ! Aller hop ! Debout !

Hermione regarda sa tante s'éloigner pour regagner la maison et soupira longuement. Connaissant sa tante, elle n'allait pas la lâcher jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Elle reposa la tête sur son bras le long de la corde de sa balançoire. Elle adorait se balancer doucement sous les frondaisons du grand chêne.

- Hermioooooone ! Retentit une voix dans la maison.

Affichant une moue boudeuse, elle sauta négligemment dans l'herbe moelleuse, enfila ses claquettes et regagna l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle croisa le regard de sa mère.

- Je suis _obligée _d'aller faire du shopping ? C'est vrai quoi c'est mortel !  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton passe temps favori mais tu connais Mégane ... lorsqu'elle a décidé quelque chose ...

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

- Et puis tu pourras refaire un peu ta garde robe ... il serait temps que tu choisisses des tenues un peu plus féminines, ajouta Mme Granger en regardant le short et le T-shirt que portait la jeune fille.  
- Oh non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi maman ! Je suis bien comme je suis ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre à jouer les pin-up !  
- Je n'ai pas dit de devenir une fashion victim, mais juste de faire quelques efforts ... aucun garçon ne s'intéressera à toi si tu t'obstines à ressembler à un sac à patates !  
- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie que les garçons s'intéressent à moi ! C'est vrai ! Il y a des choses plus importantes ! Mon monde est en guerre !  
- Peut être mais tu as 16 ans ! Tu n'as pas à porter toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules !  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ...

Hermione baissa les yeux devant le regard pénétrant de sa mère. Non elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait rendue mature ... peut être un peu trop même mais que pouvait elle y faire ? Elle n'avait pas demandé tout ça, voir Sirius mourir au ministère ... se faire attaquer par Dolohov ... sa mère ne comprenait pas que "les garçons" lui importaient peu face à tout ça. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas sa mère s'approcher d'elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle la prit par l'épaule. Elle releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux caramel de sa mère. Ces yeux dont elle avait hérité.

- Ma chérie ... je sais que je suis loin d'imaginer tout ce que tu as subi durant ces dernières années. Mais j'aimerai que tu comprennes quelque chose. Ton père et moi nous faisons beaucoup de souci pour toi. Pas seulement pour cette guerre mais surtout pour l'impact qu'elle a sur toi. Lorsque tu passes cette barrière chaque premier septembre, on ne sait même pas si nous allons te revoir et ce sentiment se renforce de plus en plus chaque année. Dans moins d'un an maintenant, tu vas embrasser ta destinée. Tu vas entrer dans cet "Ordre" et te jeter à fond dans la bataille.  
- Maman je ...  
- Attends ! Laisse moi terminer. Dit Mme Granger d'une voix douce. Ce que je veux essayer de te dire, c'est que cette guerre va prendre de nombreuses vies. Ton père et moi sommes horrifiés à l'idée que d'ici un à deux ans, tu nous quittes à tout jamais. Mais on ne t'empêchera pas de rejoindre tes amis et de toute façon on ne pense pas pouvoir être en mesure de te retenir ici. Tu es courageuse et tu vas te battre, même si tu dois y laisser ta vie. Alors, le seul souhait que je peux formuler ... c'est que tu profites au maximum du temps qu'il te reste à vivre ... profite de la vie à laquelle tu as droit ! Une vie d'une adolescente de 16 ans, qui va à l'école, sort entre copines et flirte avec les garçons ! J'ai envie de revoir ton joli sourire, de subir tes colères capricieuses ... ne laisse pas les épreuves faire de toi un spectre sans saveur ...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme le long de sa joue. Comme elle se sentait bête ! Sa mère comprenait mieux que quiconque la situation ! Et pourtant elle affichait toujours son sourire serein. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras réconfortants.

- Merci maman ...

Mégane descendit de l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine.

- On y va la miss ?  
- Oui, laisse moi me changer et j'arrive ...

Elles partirent pour le centre ville, et Hermione se surprit à voir la ville avec un regard nouveau. Des couples flânaient, des familles jouaient dans le parc, des hommes d'affaires prenaient leur pause déjeuner ... les gens vivaient ... insouciants et surtout inconscients de ce qui se préparait. Elle ressentit de la jalousie à leur égard. Comme elle aurait voulu en faire autant ! Sa tante l'emmena dans une ou deux boutiques branchées pour essayer de la relooker un peu. Hermione refusa catégoriquement certaines jupes bien trop courtes à son gout. Elle finit par capituler devant l'insistance de Mégane et la laissa lui acheter un jean taille basse, quelques débardeurs et une robe fine bretelles. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se trouvait jolie dedans mais elle était franchement mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'oserai porter ça à Poudlard ... Elle finirent leur excursion chez un coiffeur à la mode. Mégane voulait "changer de tête". Hermione s'assit patiemment et bouquina un magazine. En tombant sur les pages "beauté", elle soupira. Comment pouvait on passer autant de temps à se pomponner ? Elle posa son livre et laissa son regard parcourir le salon en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient rêches, elle devait l'admettre. Elle se leva et alla voir les rayonnages remplit de produits de toutes sortes. Une vendeuse s'approcha d'elle.

- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?  
- Et bien ... je voulais savoir comment faire pour que mes cheveux cessent de ressembler à de la paille, répondit elle rougissante.  
- Vous permettez ? Demanda l'employée en s'approchant.

Hermione acquiesça. Le coiffeuse examina ses cheveux, en joua de ses doigts.

- Vous avez des cheveux très longs mais ils sont très abimés. Vous devriez les couper un peu, au moins quelques centimètres.

Hermione se figea. Couper ses cheveux ? Mais ... mais ...

- Comment vous allez les couper ? Enfin je veux dire, beaucoup ?  
- Voyons ... ils vous arrivent presque en bas du dos ... je pense qu'en coupant un peu en dessous des épaules ça pourrait être pas mal ... en plus vous avez une très jolie couleur naturelle et vous ondulez ...

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Elle n'avait jamais touché à ses cheveux mais après tout ...

Le premier septembre au matin, Hermione terminait sa valise. Elle repartait pour une nouvelle année. Elle avait hâte de revoir les garçons, surtout Harry, pour pouvoir le soutenir autrement que par courrier. Elle glissa le petit sifflet sur une chaine et le mit autour de son cou. Elle avait rendez-vous à 10 heures à King's cross pour rester un peu avec Harry et Ron avant le départ. Dans le train, Ron et elle allaient devoir patrouiller dans les couloirs et assister à la réunion des préfets ; ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester longtemps avec Harry.

- Dépêche-toi mon garçon ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Rugit la voix de l'oncle Vernon dans l'escalier.  
- Oui, j'arrive ! Répondit Harry qui était dans la salle de bains pour se laver les dents.

Dans quelques minutes, il partirait pour la gare et reverrai enfin Ron et Hermione. Il avait surtout hâte de revoir Ron pour qu'il lui raconte ses vacances.

Hermione tirait sa valise derrière elle dans les couloirs de la gare. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le salon de thé. Quand elle arriva devant, elle n'aperçut ni Harry, ni Ron. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon au teint mat qui semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il se mit à la dévisager et poussa un cri de surprise.

- Hermione !

Hemione resta bouche bée. C'était Ron. Il avait tellement bronzé qu'on ne distinguait même plus ses taches de rousseur et ses cheveux paraissaient châtains. Elle courut et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Ron ! Wow ! T'es allé où pour bronzer comme ça ?  
- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu connais. C'est une île française, ça s'appelle ... la Ri ... Réou ... Réouniou ... je crois.  
- Réunion ! T'es allé à la Réunion ? Cool ! T'as fait quoi ?  
- Ben, au début, je m'ennuyais ferme parce qu'on avait pas le droit de faire de la magie. Alors je me suis intéressé à ce que faisaient les moldus et j'ai découvert un sport plutôt pas mal : le surf.  
- Quoi ? T'as fait du surf ? Et dire que tu te moquais de moi quand je suis allée faire du ski l'an dernier ! Tu disais que ce n'était que deux morceaux de bois !  
- Oh ça va ! Tout le monde peut se tromper, non ? Répondit Ron les oreilles rouges.  
- Wow ! Ron qui reconnait qu'il a tort ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas ? Pouffa la brune.  
- Oui bon arrête ! Rétorqua Ron.

Il attrapa son bras et lui chatouilla les côtes. S'en suivit une mini lutte ponctuée de rires.

- Et bien je vois que vos retrouvailles se passent bien ! Fit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Harry les bras croisés, l'air réjoui.

- Salut Harry !  
- Salut vous deux ! Vous savez que vous avez l'air ridicule à vous bagarrer comme ça au milieu de vos valises ?  
- Moi je m'en moque de ce que pensent les autres ! Dit Hermione et sautant sur le dos de Ron qui failli tomber.

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur amie d'un air soupçonneux.

- Tu t'es autolançé un sortilège d'allégresse ? Demanda Ron incrédule.  
- Pas du tout ! J'ai juste décidé de mordre la vie à pleine dents. Je fais ce qui me plait et si certains sont pas contents ben c'est la même chose !  
- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu as changé de look ? Et de coupe ? risqua Harry.  
- Oui c'est vrai ! Renchérit Ron. Tu es ... à tomber par terre ! Tu pars en chasse dans Poudlard ? Continua t-il pendant que Harry faisait les gros yeux pour qu'il ne lâche pas cette ânerie.

Hermione se renfrogna alors qu'Harry se tapa le front du plat de la main.

- Oh je le savais ! Dit Hermione au bord des larmes. C'est trop provocant !

Harry foudroya Ron du regard.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Je t'assure que ce jean te vas très bien ! Et ce n'est pas du tout provocant, au contraire c'est juste comme il faut ! Et cette coupe de cheveux est très bien aussi !  
- Oh merci, j'ai beaucoup hésité mais il fallait que je remédie à ces cheveux touffus. J'arrive mieux à les coiffer maintenant. Et sache pour info que je ne cours après personne Ronald Weasley ! C'est ma tante qui m'a plus ou moins incitée à faire des efforts vestimentaires.

Harry fut soulagé. Hermione reprenait son mordant. Il savait que la mère d'Hermione et sa tante lui faisait la vie pour qu'elle soit plus féminine. Il savait aussi que ça blessait beaucoup Hermione même si elle ne le montrait que par de la colère. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous désirez ?  
- Un jus de pomme ! Dirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et vous jeune homme ? demanda le serveur à Ron.  
- Avez-vous du lait de coco ?  
- Ah non désolé monsieur.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais prendre un jus d'orange, dit il tout en regardant Harry et Hermione en souriant.  
- Bien.

Le serveur rentra à l'intérieur.

- Du lait de coco ? Demanda Harry. Je te rappelle qu'on est en Angleterre ! Où veux-tu trouver ça ?  
- J'en ai gouté à la Réu...nion ? C'est ça ?  
- Quoi ? T'es allé à la Réunion ? Wow !  
- Et il a fait du surf ! renchérit Hermione.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux sports moldus ?  
- Oh tu sais, j'ai sympathisé avec des moldus là bas et puis de toute façon la magie est interdite. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe.  
- Et donc tu te débrouilles ?

Le reste de l'heure passa rapidement. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leurs vacances. A 10 heures 50, ils se rendirent sur la voie 9 3/4 et s'installèrent dans le train.  
Le voyage fut agréable et enfin ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard. Harry descendit sur le quai et contempla le château que l'on voyait au loin.

- Je suis enfin chez moi. Murmura t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle vit que son regard pétillait tellement il était heureux et cela lui fit très plaisir de voir son ami comme ça. Elle le voyait d'un oeil différent désormais ...


	3. Des adolescents comme les autres

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. La semaine n'est pas finie je sais mais lundi je ne pourrai pas me connecter. Comme je suis en période d'examen, la publication va peut être se ralentir durant quelques semaines, je pense mettre le suivant assez rapidement, par contre après cela dépendra de mes révisions. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait très plaisir. Comme je l'ai dit lors du premier chapitre, cette histoire est écrite depuis très longtemps, lorsque le tome 6 n'était pas encore sorti, ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous trouvez quelques détails qui ne correspondent pas avec l'histoire originale. Sur ce ... Bonne lecture :)**

Cette année était l'avant dernière pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, et bien qu'ils approchent de la fin de leurs études, et par conséquent des Aspics, le programme était assez souple en ce début de rentrée. Ils devaient travailler bien sûr, comme le soulignait Hermione mais ils étaient loin de la masse de travail et de stress qui les avait tant épuisés l'année précédente. Harry et Ron ne se souvenaient que trop bien des soirées restées dans la salle commune jusqu'à plus de minuit pour boucler un devoir de dernière minute ou pratiquer des exercices pour le cours de Sortilèges. C'est pourquoi ils abordèrent ce mois de septembre dans la joie et la bonne humeur, du moins tant que faire se pouvait. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier la mort du parrain de Harry ni cette terrible bataille dans les entrailles du ministère, mais ils avaient décidé d'en parler le moins possible et de profiter du pseudo calme qui régnait. En effet Voldemort n'allait certainement pas en rester là, surtout après la destruction de la prophétie qu'il avait tant convoitée, ils avaient donc pris la résolution de vivre comme les autres sorciers de leur âge, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

C'était Hermione qui appliquait cette nouvelle « doctrine » le plus fidèlement possible. Le discours de sa mère étant bien présent dans son esprit, elle faisait de son mieux pour tenter de profiter des joies de l'adolescence. Sans pour autant négliger son travail, elle s'autorisait quelques badinages qui firent jaser un bon nombre de filles dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, puis rapidement dans tout le château. Le bruit courut que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était amoureuse et les plus commères se mirent en tête d'éplucher tous les garçons de la cinquième à la septième année, pour trouver qui était l'heureux élu de la jeune préfète.

Hermione ne pouvait que s'en exaspérer surtout quand Harry et Ron la chariaient en en remettant une couche. Ils finirent par en rire ouvertement et Hermione fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, et accepta son rôle de coqueluche de Poudlard ...

- T'inquiète pas Hermione, ceux qui racontent tout ça sont juste jaloux, dit Ron un soir de la fin septembre alors qu'un nouveau prétendant avait rejoint la liste déjà fort longue des soi disant soupirants de la belle.

- Mouais ... soupira la jeune fille, lasse d'être le centre de l'attention pour ces futilités.

- Je suis vraiment étonné que tu réussisses à le prendre avec tant de philosophie, la Hermione que je connais aurait collé une bonne retenue à ceux qui gloussent, le tout agrémenté de quelques points en moins, continua Harry.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle a raison de réagir comme ça, commenta Ginny, lovée dans un fauteuil, elles sont tellement ridicules à vouloir se mêler de tout ...

En disant cela, elle jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de Ron, fixant Lavande et Parvati d'un air affligé.

- Bon ! C'est pas tout mais il serait temps de se mettre au boulot ! dit Hermione pour couper court à la discussion qui occupait bien souvent une partie de leurs soirées. Je vous signale que ce week end, ya la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, et que j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mon après midi avec mes amis ... ce qui implique ...

- ... qu'on doit terminer notre devoir de métamorphose ce soir et avancer l'exposé sur Alfard le Hargneux pour ne pas être à la bourre ... termina Ron en soupirant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et soupirent de concert. Ils étaient contents qu'Hermione ait décidé de remiser quelques principes au placard mais celle-ci restait une éternelle dévoreuse de connaissances. Elle ne changerai jamais sur ce point. Et du temps pour la détente le week end était synonyme de travail sérieux et appliqué durant la semaine. Elle avait dressé un planning de travail, et s'ils voulaient rester à jour dans leurs devoirs, il fallait bien qu'ils suivent le mouvement, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur elle le week end pour les aider. Ils sortirent donc leurs notes de leur sac et se mirent au travail avec un entrain modéré.

- Hermione ? Je peux t'emprunter ton débardeur rouge ? Celui avec les perles sur les bretelles, je le trouve super joli !

- Bien sûr ! Il est dans mon placard, sers-toi ...

Ginny avait rejoint Hermione dans sa chambre en ce samedi matin. Elles se préparaient pour descendre au village de Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient prévu avec les garçons, Neville et Luna de pique-niquer dans la lande environnante, proche de la caverne où s'était caché Sirius avec Buck. En effet, depuis la bataille du ministère, le trio s'était agrandi. Et même si Harry, Ron et Hermione aimaient rester entre eux, il était fréquent depuis la rentrée de voir que Neville et Luna les rejoignent pour travailler à la bibliothèque, ou pour trainer dans le parc.

Pendant que les filles terminaient de s'habiller, Harry et Ron étaient allés voir Dobby pour savoir s'ils pouvaient avoir un panier repas. Les petits elfes s'étaient bien sûr mis en quatre et en quelques minutes à peine, une gigantesque besace débordante de victuailles trônait majestueusement sur une des grandes tables de la salle.

- Mais j'hallucine ! pesta Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la rouquine qui était en train d'arranger une mèche de cheveux avec des barettes.

- Je trouve plus le gilet tout neuf que ma tante m'a envoyé la semaine dernière ! Ca fait deux fois que je retourne mon placard sans le trouver !

- T'énerve pas, je vais t'aider à le chercher.

Ginny sourit à Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel en s'affalant sur son lit et se dirigea vers le placard de son amie pour retrouver le gilet en fuite.

- Waw ! s'exclama t'elle en regardant dans la petite penderie.

- De quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Ca ! répondit Ginny en brandissant un cintre sur lequel reposait une robe noire à fines bretelles. Elle est super classe ! Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as ?

- Heu ... balbutia la brune, depuis la rentrée. C'est ma tante qui me l'a offerte quand on a fait les boutiques.

Ginny fit léviter la robe pour mieux la regarder. Elle était mi-longue, arrivant un peu au dessus du genou, en coton noir doublé de voile de la même couleur. Le décolleté était simple, carré avec un smock qui soulignait le buste, et sur les bretelles, des petits rubans qui pendaient sur les épaules.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec ! Pourquoi tu ne la portes pas ?

- Ben ... je la trouve trop courte, hésita la préfète.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Elle est superbe !

Ginny soupira devant la moue dubitative de son amie. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être prude !

- Si tu la trouves trop osée, pourquoi l'avoir achetée alors ? continua la jeune Weasley.

Elle sourit devant le petit air timide d'Hermione.

- Elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil ...

Hermione rosit un peu, puis lança un regard plein de défi à Ginny.

- Ok c'est bon, j'avoue que j'ai flashé dessus, mais je peux pas porter ça à Poudlard. J'ai pas envie de passer pour une allumeuse !

- Non mais t'es en plein délire là ma fille ! Elle est normale cette robe ! Les jupes de nos uniformes sont de la même longueur je te signale !

Ginny élargit son sourire au regard meurtrier que lui lança la brune. Elle venait de clouer le bec de la préfète, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Hermione grogna.

- Enfin, ça ne résout pas ce problème de gilet ...

- Il n'y a plus de problème avec ce gilet ! lança Ginny.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben non, puisque tu vas mettre cette robe ...

- Hors de question ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Et tu comptes la mettre quand alors ? A noël quand il y aura vingt centimètres de neige dehors ? On est fin septembre, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !

Hermione fit la grimace. Comment contrer de tels arguments sans être de mauvaise foi ?

- Mais on va se poser par terre dans la lande, ça va pas être pratique ! tenta t-elle.

Une demi heure plus tard, elles descendaient les escaliers du dortoir, Ginny en tête devant une Hermione qui n'en menait pas large. Aux quelques chuchotements qui apparurent dans la salle commune, la gryffone afficha son plus bel air déterminé, défiant du regard l'assemblée et suivit Ginny à la rencontre des garçons. Harry, Ron et même Neville ouvrirent la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau lorsqu'ils virent leur amie ainsi habillée. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une demi-queue et relevé sa frange avec ses lunettes de soleil. Ginny lui avait prêté ses sandales à petits talons, ce qui la grandissait un peu. Ron ne put s'empêcher de siffler discrètement avant de recevoir un regard noir d'Hermione.

- Pas de commentaires ! grinça la brune, exaspérée par les pouffements de Ginny.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune. Ils retrouvèrent Luna dans le hall et se mirent dans la file d'attente, contrôlée par Rusard. Ils avaient décidé de flâner dans le village pour le reste de la matinée, de faire leurs achats puis de profiter de l'après midi pour paresser au soleil. Ils firent une provision de sucreries chez Honeydukes, Harry et Ron renouvelèrent leur stock de Bombabouses et de Bonbons à Hoquet, puis ils décidèrent d'aller chercher quelques Bièreaubeurres aux Trois Balais pour le repas de midi. C'est en arrivant devant la porte qu'ils remarquèrent une affiche :

_ Bal Costumé pour Halloween ! _

_Le meilleur costume remportera un bon d'achat de 100 Gallions d'or !_

_Utilisable chez Zonko, Derviche & Bang et Honeydukes !_

_ Venez nombreux !_

- Ca va être super ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils terminaient de manger.

- Ce qui serait vraiment super, ce serait que tu avales ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler, répondit Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Ron. Celui-ci lança un regard sans équivoque à son homologue, se retenant à grand peine de lui tirer la langue. Hermione sourit malicieusement pour finir par rire avec les autres. La journée était splendide. Le soleil était de sortie pour une des dernières fois avant que le climat d'octobre ne s'installe. Ils devisèrent joyeusement une bonne partie de l'après midi en faisant des projets pour cette soirée costumée. En effet, ils se doutaient bien que Dumbledore autoriserait une sortie pour une soirée telle que celle ci, au moins pour les élèves de sixième et septième année. Et puis, si le directeur n'envisageait pas de les laisser sortir, ils savaient déjà qu'ils passeraient outre, ils étaient bien décidés à s'amuser. Lorsque l'air frais de septembre traversa la lande en fin de journée, ils se résignèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

- Où est Harry ? demanda Luna alors qu'ils étaient prêt à partir.

- Il est parti se balader tout à l'heure, répondit Ron.

Il prit sa baguette et envoya des étoiles rouges dans le ciel pour prévenir Harry qu'ils l'attendaient. Il s'écoula une dizaine de minutes sans qu'aucune étoile n'apparaisse en réponse de la part du Survivant.

- Vous croyez qu'il les a vues ? demanda Ginny qui commençait à avoir froid avec son léger débardeur.

- Je vais le chercher, dit Hermione, partez devant, c'est pas le moment de tomber malade.

- Comment tu vas le trouver ? Il pourrait être n'importe où, répondit Ron.

- Il doit pas être très loin, allez y, on sera pas longs.

Ron lança un regard inquiet à son homologue mais Hermione affichait une mine sereine. Non il n'était rien arrivé, il devait juste se promener perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu son appel. Le petit groupe quitta donc le point de pique-nique et regagna le village tandis qu'Hermione s'enfonçait dans les hautes herbes, vers le flanc de la colline. Elle était certaine de le trouver dans la grotte dans laquelle Sirius se cachait avec Buck lors de leur quatrième année. Elle s'était douté que ça arriverait s'ils venaient s'installer ici mais Harry avait beaucoup insisté. Elle s'engagea donc la grotte sombre, guidée par le halo lumineux que faisait la baguette de Harry tout au bout de la caverne. Il était debout, dans la pénombre, sûrement plongé dans d'obscures pensées, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas vu les étoiles de Ron.

Elle s'avança lentement et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à un mètre du jeune homme. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver malgré ses petits talons qui claquaient sur le sol rocheux. Il était juste là, immobile, fixant un point immaginaire sur le sol. Un petit courant d'air venant de l'extérieur s'engouffra dans la grotte, faisant voler les cheveux de la jeune femme qui fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- Je suis désolé, soupira Harry sans pour autant se retourner. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Hermione combla l'espace qui les séparait encore et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle s'aperçut alors que ce qu'il fixait était bien réel. Il s'agissait des restes d'os des rongeurs qui avaient servis de repas à Sirius lors des longues semaines passées dans cette cachette. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer malgré elle et ne put que compatir à la douleur qui devait étreindre son ami en cet instant.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? demanda t-il, sa voix à peine audible malgré le silence qui les entourait.

- C'était facile, murmura t-elle, je savais que tu n'avais pas voulu venir pique-niquer ici par hasard.

Il respira profondément, comme pour chasser de son souffle les pensées négatives qui l'entouraient.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? J'aurai juré que tu n'avais pas entendu mon approche, continua Hermione.

- C'est ton odeur, tu sens la noix de coco, sourit Harry et tournant la tête vers son amie. Tu sens très bon.

Celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et remercia Merlin que cette grotte soit aussi sombre. Elle amorça un mouvement vers la sortie.

- Tu viens ? Les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir.

- Surtout Ron n'est-ce pas ? répondit Harry, un sourire goguenard à présent sur le visage.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna la Préfète.

- Tu vas me dire que tu utilises ce shampoing avec cette odeur là juste par hasard ? lâcha le brun, un rire retenu dans la voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Rien, absolument rien ! lança Harry en riant franchement cette fois.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, ces garçons alors, tous les mêmes ! Il rebroussèrent chemin et sortirent de la caverne. Il s'apercurent que le soleil cédait rapidement du terrain face à l'obscurité, ils devaient de dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver en retenue avec Rusard.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione et la détailla alors que celle-ci croisait ses bras autour de son buste pour se protéger du froid.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la blottit contre lui en lui massant vigoureusement les épaules.

- Merci, répondit-il, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- De rien, souffla t-elle contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes puis Hermione avoua qu'elle commençait à avoir vraiment froid, alors ils rentrèrent. Harry n'avait pas faim alors il décida de monter directement dans le dortoir tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait les autres dans la Grande Salle.

- Au fait, dit-il au moment où leur chemin se séparait, tu es vraiment très jolie habillée comme ça, tu devrais oser plus souvent.

Il tourna les talons et monta les escaliers, laissant une Hermione complètement abassourdie dans le Hall.

- Je t'ai ramené une part de tarte à la mélasse et du jus de citrouille, dit Ron en entrant dans le dortoir.

- Merci, vieux, répondit le brun, allongé sur son lit, le regard sur le plafond de son baldaquin.

Ron vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

- On avait vu juste, dit le rouquin, Dumbledore autorise les sixième et septième année à sortir dans Pré-au-Lard pour la soirée d'Halloween, on aura pas à gruger.

- Super, c'est déjà ça de pris, répondit Harry.

- Alors ? continua Ron désinvolte, tu comptes inviter qui à cette soirée ?

- Alors là ! J'en sais rien pour le moment !

- Je vois ... ça te dérange si j'invite Hermione ?

- Pas du tout ...

Harry se redressa et lança un regard taquin vers Ron.

- C'est juste comme ça ou t'es en train de craquer pour notre Préfète ? dit-il goguenard.

- Non c'est juste comme ça, repondit Ron nullement gêné au grand étonnement de Harry. J'ai pas envie de me retaper quelqu'un que je connais pas comme cavalière, le Bal de noël des Trois Sorciers m'a suffi !

Harry se rallongea, peu convaincu.

- Je vais dans la Salle Commune, Seamus m'a défié aux échecs, il va comprendre sa douleur, dit finalement Ron.

- Ok, moi je reste là, je suis posé ...

- Ok alors à tout à l'heure ...

Ron quitta le dortoir, laissant Harry avec ses pensées. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait changée. Elle paraissait plus mûre, plus femme, moins Je-Sais-Tout, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ait finalement ouvert les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie si fidèle et sincère. Mais cette amitié lui laissait en même temps un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'était pas doué pour comprendre les filles et il savait très bien que si avec Hermione, ça marchait aussi bien, c'est parce qu'elle le connaissait par coeur. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir partager de tels moments de complicité avec d'autres filles, une autre fille en particulier ...

Pourquoi avait-il menti à Ron en disant qu'il ne savait pas avec qui il voulait aller à cette soirée ? Il voulait y aller avec Cho ...


	4. Une nouvelle amitié

**Coucou à tous, voilà le chapitre 4 ...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ...**

**Bonne lecture ...**

Cho Chang était une fille de 7ème année qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Harry avait toujours eu un faible pour elle d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, mais la tragédie de la mort de Cédric Diggory lors de leur quatrième année avait passablement compliqué les choses. Si on ajoutait à cela la capacité de Harry à se dévoiler devant les autres, ainsi que la timidité de la jeune fille, tout était réuni pour aboutir à de simples oeillades au détour des couloirs, sans possibilité d'approfondir leur relation.  
Ils étaient finalement sortis ensemble grâce à la proximité que les réunions de l'AD leur avait procuré, mais là encore, de nombreux obstacles parsemaient le chemin.  
Le retour de Voldemort que Harry proclamait haut et fort lui avait coûté pas mal d'ennui avec le ministère en premier lieu, à Poudlard ensuite avec l'arrivée d'Ombrage. Autant dire qu'entre les retenues sanglantes, les visions de Voldemort pénétrant son esprit, les leçons d'Occlumencie avec Rogue et les réunions secrètes de l'AD à organiser avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, Harry avait eu bien des difficultés à s'occuper de sa petite amie. Malheureusement pour lui, cette dernière, en plus d'être insupportablement romantique, était jalouse. C'est ainsi qu'en février, lorsque Cho l'avait planté en plein milieu de chez Mme Pied Dodu, Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de lui courir après, il ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Puis ils avaient été découverts par la Brigade Inquisitoriale, à cause de Marietta, la meilleure amie de Cho, et tout avait dégénéré pour de bon. Cho s'était insurgée contre le fait qu'Hermione ait ensorcelé ce parchemin sans leur en parler, Harry de son côté ne comprenait pas que Cho puisse encore défendre cette donneuse, après avoir vu de ses yeux dans quel état les membres de l'AD ressortaient de leurs retenues. Ils étaient dans une impasse, et ne s'étaient tout simplement plus adressés la parole. La fin de l'année, avec la bataille du ministère et la mort de son parrain, avait effacé de l'esprit de Harry tous ces petits tracas amoureux, et à juste titre, la guerre était bel et bien déclarée maintenant.

C'était avec Hermione durant l'été que le sujet "Cho" était revenu sur le tapis. De façon tout à fait involontaire, ils en étaient venus à parler de leurs histoires sentimentales, Victor pour Hermione, Cho pour Harry. Avec le recul, Harry avait réalisé que Marietta était certes coupable, mais n'était pas pour autant mauvaise. Après tout, Ombrage avait de tels moyens de persuasion, tous plus déloyaux les uns que les autres, qu'il était déjà miraculeux que l'AD ait pu rester cachée aussi longtemps. Cho avait été loyale envers son amie et c'est une chose qui méritait son respect, quant à ses manies roses acidulées, il fallait bien qu'elle ait quelques défauts.

Ces réflexions avaient donc fait leur bonhomme de chemin dans la tête du Survivant, il avait fini par revoir à la baisse les griefs qu'il portait envers son ex-petite amie. C'est ainsi qu'à la rentrée, lorsqu'il l'avait de nouveau croisée dans les couloirs, le charme avait opéré. Elle était indiscutablement très belle, et le fait qu'elle baisse le regard en croisant Harry en disait long sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir à son égard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit qu'à moitié ses camarades de chambrée regagner leur lit pour se coucher, et au "Bonne nuit Harry" de Seamus, il ne répondit qu'un petit "Bn'nuit" avant de refermer les rideaux de son baldaquin.  
Le lendemain, dès leur lever, les élèves de Poudlard sentirent qu'ils étaient bien entrés dans le mois d'octobre. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le château et Pré-au-Lard, faisant des chemins des mares boueuses, que les Gryffondor de sixième année empruntèrent avec réticence pour se rendre à leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid en profita pour leur montrer quelques créatures qui ne sortaient justement qu'en temps de pluie, et l'heure passa relativement rapidement. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le Grand Hall, ils se lancèrent un sort de séchage avant de filer à la bibliothèque.

- Je dois passer à la Volière voir Coq et donner des nouvelles à maman, je vous rejoins, dit Ron devant le palier du deuxième étage.

- D'accord, lancèrent les deux autres d'une même voix en s'engouffrant dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque.

Ils travaillaient depuis quelques minutes à leur table habituelle, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à entrer dans ses cours, il faisait tournoyer sa plume tranquillement, le regard dans le vague. Cette histoire de bal costumé le tarabustait, il ne faisait que penser à Cho depuis la veille à cause de ça.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Non c'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très envie de travailler, répondit le jeune homme tout aussi doucement.

- Tu me le dirais si tu avais un souci, n'est ce pas ? tenta Hermione en posant une main sur son bras.  
- Evidemment !

Son regard vrilla soudain vers la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque et Harry soupira en entendant la remarque narquoise de sa camarade.

- Ah ok, je vois ... murmura Hermione amusée en voyant un groupe de Serdaigles de septième année discuter tranquillement sur le palier, assez près d'eux pour qu'ils entendent leur conversation.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester dans la salle commune avec nous ? disait une petite blonde, assez rondelette.

- Merci Suzy, mais je ne préfère pas, je vais pas réussir à travailler avec vous à côté en train de jouer à la Bataille Explosive. Je dois vraiment avancer avant que la saison de Quidditch ne commence, répondit joyeusement Cho.

- On se voit ce soir pour le repas alors ?

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

Cho entra dans la salle, se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pince et lui présenta un morceau de parchemin, visiblement une autorisation, puisqu'elle prit ensuite l'allée parallèle à la leur pour entrer dans la Réserve. A la façon dont Harry rentra légèrement les épaules lorsqu'elle passa près de leur table, Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

- Gros malin va !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? rétorqua Harry.

- Non mais franchement tu t'es vu ? C'est pas en te contentant de la regarder de loin que tu vas la reconquérir ! Prends un peu les devants pour une fois ! Je t'assure que c'est plus facile que de se battre contre Voldemort !

- Tu en as de bonnes toi, je te signale qu'on ne s'est pas séparé en très bons termes, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour supplier les plus grands sorciers disparus de lui venir en aide. Et c'est elle que Ginny trouvait prude ?

- Ecoute Harry, est ce que tu veux bien me croire quand je te dis que de te rabibocher avec Cho n'est pas mission impossible ? Ouvre un peu les yeux bon sang, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à éviter de la regarder directement, tu verrais qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour toi.

- Ah bon ? répondit mollement Harry, penaud.

- Harry, elle a renoncé à pas mal de choses pour toi, crois-tu qu'elle n'a pas fait ça par amour ?

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, de quoi Hermione parlait-elle ? Aurait-il raté un Poudlard Express ?

Hermione reprit calmement :

- Harry, tu ne sais pas comment la plupart des élèves d'ici la surnomment ?

- Heu non, j'avoue que ce n'est pas la principale de mes occupations d'écouter les bruits de couloir.

- Et bien tu devrais de temps en temps, on l'appelle "l'Opportuniste".

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Au yeux de beaucoup, de filles surtout, elle jette son dévolu sur les garçons "célèbres". D'abord Cédric Diggory, ensuite toi ...

- Mais c'est ridicule ! s'insurgea Harry, s'attirant un regard noir de Mme Pince.

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hermione pour pouvoir continuer leur discussion sans se faire expulser de la bibliothèque.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! chuchota t-il.

- Peut être mais en tout cas c'est ce qui se dit. Et tu imagines bien que ça blesse beaucoup Cho. Déjà qu'elle a du surmonter le meurtre de Cédric ...

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre ça et notre relation, continua Harry.

- C'est pourtant simple ! Tu ne pourras pas nier que vous vous êtes tourné autour un bon moment avant de vous décider à sortir ensemble.

- Tant que ça ?

- Je t'en prie Harry ! Il fallait te voir lui lancer des regard énamourés dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas ou pendant les matches de Quidditch, c'est tout juste si tu ne la laissais pas gagner ! Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte ! C'est d'ailleurs là que les rumeurs ont commencé à circuler.

- Mouais bon, marmonna t-il, et alors ?

- Alors, elle est passée outre les ragots, et n'a pas hésité à renoncer à sa popularité pour s'afficher avec toi, d'autant plus qu'avec tout ce que la Gazette du Sorcier racontait à ton sujet, te fréquenter n'était pas très glorieux.

- Ah ...

- Alors je peux t'assurer que si elle n'avait pas eu un minimum d'affection pour toi, de vrais sentiments, elle ne se serait pas embêtée, tu connais sa clique, ce sont des filles à mamans imbuvables et insupportables, l'apparence c'est leur faire valoir ...

Harry se sentit tout à coup très bête. Il n'avait pas réalisé les efforts que Cho avait du faire pour qu'ils puissent avoir leur petit bonheur tous les deux. Il laissa son regard aller vers la table qu'occupait la Serdaigle, derrière l'étagère qui les cachait. Elle travaillait seule, une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs tombait sur son parchemin tandis qu'elle prenait des notes sur un des livres ouverts devant elle. Elle était tellement belle avec cet air concentré sur le visage. Il sentit malgré lui son coeur faire des ratés et avala lentement sa salive. Hermione ne quittait pas son ami des yeux, attendrie. Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un son, ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler Harry, il est évident que vous vous cherchez encore tous les deux, finit par murmurer Hermione.

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, je l'ai traitée d'égoïste ...

- Commence par l'aborder, demande lui comment elle va, explique lui ce que tu ressens, elle t'aime encore beaucoup ça se voit. Les sentiments comme ceux là ne s'effacent pas d'un coup de baguette, je suis sûre qu'elle se sent aussi mal à l'aise que toi ...

- Oui mais, et après ? Je suis tellement maladroit dès qu'il s'agit de parler à une fille, je bafouille, je rougis, je vais passer pour un nul intégral, soupira Harry.

- Ecoute, regarde moi Harry. Tu as bien réussi à te confier à moi cet été, même maintenant on parle facilement de ce que tu ressens, et pourtant je suis une fille ...

- Oui mais, toi c'est différent ! On se parle et on se cotoie depuis des années, quand je parle avec toi c'est comme avec Ron, j'ai confiance.

- Et bien fais de même avec Cho, parlez de choses anodines, faites un peu mieux connaissance, devenez amis tout simplement, c'est la base d'une relation qui marche. Je ne me verrai pas sortir avec un parfait inconnu, sous prétexte qu'il soit mignon ou populaire, j'ai besoin de connaître les gens, et Cho n'est pas différente je le sais.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Aller va la voir et fais ce que je t'ai dit ! Courage !

- Bon ...

Harry déglutit une dernière fois et se leva. Il arrangea sa robe de sorcier et remit en place son pull, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Puis il contourna l'étagère qui le séparait de la Réserve, en vérifiant au préalable que Mme Pince était occupée ailleurs. Il s'approcha de la table de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas remarqué son approche, concentrée sur ses recherches. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa une main sur le bord du bureau qu'elle releva la tête, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne la voir dans cette zone interdite de la bibliothèque. Son regard s'agrandit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry mais ne prononca pas un mot, laissant parler son ex-petit ami.

- Bonjour Cho, dit timidement Harry.  
- Bonjour ...  
- Est-ce que, je peux m'asseoir ? demanda t-il anxieux, son regard désignant la chaise en face d'elle.  
- Heu, oui si tu veux, répondit tout aussi timidement la Serdaigle.

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Cho le regardait un peu étonnée, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait de si important à demander pour qu'il vienne l'aborder lui même.

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? dit Harry en voyant le nombre de feuilles et de livres devant la jeune fille.

- Heu, non pas du tout, répondit Cho décontenancée.

- Voilà, dit Harry en se jetant à l'eau, j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps, et ... enfin ...

Cho voyait Harry nerveux se tortiller légèrement sur sa chaise. Elle sourit gentiment pour l'aider à continuer.

- Disons que, j'ai pris conscience que ... que j'avais été très dur avec toi ... l'année dernière, et je voulais m'excuser ... finit-il, les joues un peu roses.

Il respira un bon coup, il avait réussi, il avait fait un pas. Cho de son côté restait interdite, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Harry soit venu la voir pour lui présenter des excuses. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, elle tenait beaucoup à lui et était très heureuse de voir la situation se dénouer enfin.

- C'est très gentil Harry, j'avoue que moi non plus je n'ai pas été très facile à vivre. Moi aussi je dois te présenter des excuses.

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir. Elle acceptait ses excuses ! Finalement Hermione avait eu raison une fois de plus. Peut être qu'entre Cho et lui, tout n'était pas fini, et au pire des cas, il pourrait s'en faire une bonne amie.

- Tu sais, reprit Harry rasséréné, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on devienne amis tous les deux.  
- Mais on l'est déjà, non ? répondit Cho interrogative.  
- Non, on est sortis ensemble mais je crois qu'on a jamais vraiment partagé nos vies, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Heu non pas vraiment ...

- Tu vois, on se plaisait, mais on restait là à se regarder quand on se croisait dans les couloirs, puis il y a eu l'AD et on a franchi le cap. Mais, on a jamais vraiment passé du temps ensemble, juste pour discuter, dehors sous un arbre, ou à Pré-au-Lard ...

- Permet moi quand même de te rappeler que moi j'ai essayé de t'emmener à Pré-au-Lard, dit Cho malicieuse.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, au souvenir de leur St-Valentin ratée.

- Heu oui, enfin si on peut appeler cette bonbonnière un salon de thé, lâcha t-il narquois.

Cho étouffa une exclamation faussement indignée et lui donna une tape sur le bras, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- T'es gonflé ! Moi au moins j'ai essayé ... continua t-elle avec un air de petite fille boudeuse.

Harry éclata de rire, elle était vraiment à croquer avec cette tête là.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est donc moi qui vais proposer cette fois-ci, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween qui se déroule au Trois Balais ? On doit être costumé ...

Cho n'en cru pas ses oreilles, où était passé le Harry bredouillant et maladroit d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes ? Il l'invitait à sortir en toute amitié, un franc sourire sur le visage, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Harry qui ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence.

- Si si ! Bien sûr ! dit Cho radieuse, j'en serai ravie !

De l'autre côté de l'étagère, Hermione suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Elle sentit son coeur se réchauffer lorsqu'elle vit Harry s'asseoir. Peut être qu'entre ces deux là, tout pourrait s'arranger et ça lui faisait plaisir. Harry avait vraiment besoin d'évènements positifs dans sa vie, déjà que la guerre ne faisait que commencer et que d'après ce qu'ils avaient appris de Dumbledore à la fin de l'année précédente, Harry serait en première ligne, autant qu'il profite au maximum de cette pseudo-insouciance qui régnait au sein de leur petit groupe.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ron s'approcher de leur table et poser ses affaires à côté d'elle. Ce dernier se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Et où était donc Harry ? Il détailla sa meilleure amie, profitant du fait qu'elle ne se préocupe pas de lui. Elle était vraiment plus jolie ainsi, épanouie presque, avec ses cheveux plus courts et son léger maquillage. Elle n'en mettait vraiment pas beaucoup, il fallait être de près pour le remarquer mais celà lui donnait ce petit quelque chose en plus, cette assurance dont elle avait toujours manqué. Assise ainsi, un coude appuyé sur sa joue, le regard perdu dans le vague, mordillant son "crayon gris" moldu entre ses lèvres, elle était si féminine.

- Tu rêves ? demanda t-il narquois.

Hermione pencha la tête vers son ami pour croiser son regard. Elle mordilla son crayon avant de répondre, joyeuse.

- Non, je viens de recaser Harry !

Son regard se reporta sur la table en face d'elle, toujours dissimulée derrière l'étagère. Ron suivit son regard et vit alors Harry, riant avec Cho Chang qui lui donnait une petite tape sur le bras. Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

- Comment ça "recaser " ? Ils sortent à nouveau ensemble ? demanda t-il les yeux ronds, il avait manifestement loupé un épisode.  
- Non mais c'est en bonne voie ! dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux.

Le regard de la Préfète se porta alors vers son meilleur ami et elle laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir. Elle avait presque réussi sa mission. Ron de son côté n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux. Lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer doucement, il remarqua un voile léger se poser dans ses yeux. Elle semblait tout à coup moins pétillante, plus abattue.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il.  
- Rien rien ! dit Hermione en regardant à nouveau Harry.  
- Si tu le dis, répondit le rouquin.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, mais il commencait à entrevoir quelque chose de nouveau chez son amie. Et à la regarder ainsi, en train de contempler Harry, il n'avait pas besoin de Légilimencie pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.


	5. La fête d'Halloween

**Bonjour à tous ! Dans deux jours c'est les partiels ... je stresse comme jamais ... moi une Hermione 2 ? Mais non voyons, je ne vois pas pas du tout où vous allez pêcher une idée pareille ... Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fiction ... personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ... vous m'en direz des nouvelles :p Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ... j'essaie de répondre mais comme je viens de déménager et que j'utilise la connexion de la fac, c'est assez compliqué ... Rendez vous à la fin du chapitre pour laisser vos commenntaires ... ça fait toujours plaisir ... Bonne lecture ...**

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula très rapidement pour nos jeunes héros. La routine s'installa tranquillement et chacun menait sa petite vie comme il l'entendait.

Hermione avouait volontiers que de moins se prendre la tête pour ses cours était assez libérateur, et elle passait souvent une soirée par semaine à papoter avec Ginny, Ron et Harry au coin du feu, bien calée dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, près de l'âtre.

Ginny sortait depuis peu avec Dean Thomas, et semblait elle aussi très épanouie, bien qu'elle doive travailler un peu plus souvent que les autres. Elle n'était qu'en cinquième année, et les professeurs ne lésinaient pas sur les devoirs afin de bien préparer les étudiants aux Buses, sans compter qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète, et devait aussi effectuer ses rondes.

Ron se concentrait principalement sur deux choses ; tout d'abord son rôle de Préfet, qu'il partageait le plus souvent avec Hermione. Ils faisaient presque toutes leurs rondes tous les deux et tissaient de leur côté, des liens assez forts. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ron avait beaucoup changé durant l'été, au point qu'elle ne le reconnaissait parfois pas dans ses remarques. Pour commencer, il s'était encore étoffé, sans pour autant arborer le gabarit musculeux de Victor Krum, ce qui, elle devait l'admettre, le rendait assez séduisant. Son regard s'était durci lui aussi, il avait l'air moins dans la lune, plus alerte, moins ahuri et le bleu de son regard la transperçait. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il lisait en elle des choses qu'elle aurait bien voulu garder pour elle. Sur le plan intellectuel, il avait également bien mûri, il discutait de plein de sujets divers et variés, argumentait, et devenait en somme de compagnie plus qu'agréable. Elle aurait pu s'inquiéter de tous ces changements, mais fort heureusement, il restait toujours Ron à sa manière. Sa façon de manger, par exemple, bien qu'épouvantable avant, atteignait le summum de la voracité, son allure d'ours mal léché, ses blagues grasses avec Seamus, bon nombres de choses restaient intactes.

Venait ensuite son poste de Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était beaucoup trop sujet aux crises de stress avant les matches, et travaillait un maximum ses arrêts pour se sentir le plus détendu possible lorsque le premier match de la saison commencerait. C'était en effet en novembre qu'ils ouvriraient les hostilités, en affrontant Serpentard.

Il partageait bien évidemment ses entrainements avec Harry, qui était bien décidé à profiter un maximum de son sport préféré. Il en avait été injustement privé l'année précédente par Ombrage, et retrouvait avec bonheur ces sensations qu'il aimait tant. Harry passait aussi un peu de temps avec Cho. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais la Serdaigle ne pouvait pas s'adonner longtemps à ces conversations, elle avait beaucoup de recherches à faire pour ses Aspics, et Harry la quittait à contrecœur, pour la laisser travailler.

Voilà comment, tranquillement,la soirée du trente-et-un octobre arriva. C'était une joyeuse pagaille dans le Grand Hall, entre les vampires, les fantômes, les citrouilles, les harpies, toutes les créatures du monde magique ou presque avaient été représentées. Rusard contrôlait sur la liste des élèves inscrits à l'évènement qu'aucun cinquième année ou inférieur ne se faufile à l'extérieur, et Merlin savait qu'ils étaient nombreux, à regarder leurs ainés partir s'amuser, le regard envieux.

- Comme ça ? demanda Hermione. Ou alors je l'accroche plutôt là ?

- Non, comme ça c'est bien, sinon ça va trainer par terre et te gêner, répondit Ginny.

- Ah oui, bien vu ...

Ginny et Hermione étaient dans la chambre de la Préfète, en train de fignoler son costume. Elle devait retrouver Ron dans le Grand Hall après tout le monde, ils savaient que leur costume était génial et voulaient faire sensation en arrivant aux Trois Balais.

- Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour vous voir là bas tous les deux ! s'exclama Ginny les yeux brillants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'année prochaine tu pourras venir avec nous, et ce sera à ton tour d'en mettre plein la vue ! sourit Hermione.

Ginny soupira. Même si elle se garda de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se doutait que l'année qui suivrait serait beaucoup plus mouvementée. Il ne fallait pas rêver, Voldemort allait forcément se manifester à nouveau.

- J'en reviens toujours pas de ce que vous me faites porter ! Si j'avais su ce que ton frangin avait en tête, je l'aurais étouffé avec son porridge ! gémit Hermione.

- Tu vas arrêter de râler oui ? Tu es superbe comme ça !

- Hmm ... et regarde ce truc, ça colle, et en plus ça pue je trouve ... tu vas voir je vais plutôt tous les faire fuir ! continua la brune en frottant sa peau devenue dorée par une potion auto-bronzante.

- Psst ! Bas les pattes ! Tu vas te faire plein de marques ! dit Ginny en lui tapant légèrement le bras.

- Mais ...

- Ça suffit ce mélodrame ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?

- Si si, répondit mollement la Préfète.

- Franchement, Ron a eu une super idée ! Vous allez casser la baraque !

- Je trouve que tu utilises de plus en plus d'expressions moldues toi !

- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ?

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu !

Ginny haussa les épaules, les deux mois d'été passés à la Réunion avaient peut être laissé quelques traces.

- Aller, c'est l'heure ! Les autres doivent être partis. Tu as lancé ton sort ?

- Oui, franchement j'étais pas sure d'y arriver.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Quel sortilège résisterait à Hermione Granger ? pouffa Ginny.

- Arrête ... rigola Hermione.

Cette soirée aux Trois Balais était vraiment très réussie. Il y avait les Bizarr'Sisters mais elles ne restèrent pas longtemps car elles devaient se rendre au banquet de Poudlard. Harry s'était inspiré de Lupin et s'était déguisé en loup garou. Quant à Cho, elle avait opté pour le Sphinx. Cela sublimait son profil asiatique, elle était vraiment très belle, même si elle aurait préféré avoir davantage de temps pour se confectionner un meilleur costume. Ils n'avaient en effet pas fait beaucoup d'efforts ; l'un parce que ce qui l'importait était d'être avec Cho, l'autre parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de peaufiner une tenue plus sophistiquée. Ils discutaient en sirotant une Bièreaubeurre lorsque la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles vertes et or, provenant des deux baguettes des nouveaux venus. Il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione, qui firent une entrée vraiment très remarquée. Hermione était déguisée en Vélane. Ses cheveux avaient été magiquement rallongés et coiffés à l'orientale, et son costume se composait d'un sarouel doré et rouge, puis d'une blouse dans les même tons, à manches de voile retenues par un élastique au niveau de son poignet. Elle avait même réussi un sortilège de métamorphose partielle qui lui permettait de changer de visage selon son envie : elle pouvait arborer le magnifique visage de la Vélane ou bien se transformer pour obtenir le visage de la créature quand elle est en colère ce qui était assez frappant. Elle s'avança sous les applaudissements nourris de ses camarades, et prit une pose pour introduire son partenaire, qui n'était vraiment pas en reste.

L'assistance laissa exploser son hilarité lorsqu'elle vit un Farfadet, tout de vert vêtu, avec ses babouches à grelots et son bonnet, le tout jurant avec ses cheveux roux, entamer une gigue endiablée. Ron, en complète osmose avec son personnage s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il était complètement dingue de penser que sous ce costume, se trouvait ce garçon baraqué et timide, qui perdait tous ses moyens lorsque les Serpentards entamaient la célèbre chanson "Weasley est notre roi".

En fait, de l'idée des costumes à cette entrée en fanfare, tout venait de Ron. Il voulait trouver un moyen de vaincre son trac, et ces préoccupations de Quidditch lui avaient fourni l'idée des costumes. Ce couple faisait naturellement référence à la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch, et il savait que s'il réussissait à faire l'idiot devant la plupart de ses camarades, ça serait gagné. Seulement, restait à convaincre Hermione, et là, la tâche s'était avérée particulièrement ardue. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Ginny, Harry, Neville et Luna, pour réussir à lui faire accepter que ce serait un souvenir inoubliable. La Préfète s'était peu à peu ouverte à la proposition, mais c'était finalement grâce à sa famille qu'elle s'était décidée. Elle avait raconté à ses parents par hibou qu'une fête costumée allait bientôt avoir lieu, et sa mère et Megane avaient littéralement applaudi l'idée de Ron. Hermione s'était donc jetée à l'eau, et était loin de le regretter, maintenant que c'était fait.

La soirée battait don plein, et Ron, Hermione, Harry et Cho étaient assis autour d'une table, devisant joyeusement, se rappelant des innombrables tours que leurs frères avaient joué à Ombrage l'année précédente. Le Trio était bien évidemment très à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Cho. Elle participait à la discussion mais de manière bien plus réservée. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la bande, et se sentait parfois de trop quand elle écoutait toutes leurs aventures, bien qu'Hermione fasse de son mieux pour l'intégrer à la conversation. C'est pourquoi, au bout d'un petit moment, elle lança un regard gêné à Harry qui comprit de suite ce que cela signifiait.

- Cho ? Ça te dirait d'aller te balader dans le village ?

- Oh oui avec joie ! répondit-elle.

Ils se levèrent, et prirent congé de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière ne put retenir une légère moue un peu triste, ce qui fit sourire le Farfadet assis en face d'elle. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il se doutait que les sentiments d'Hermione à l'égard de Harry avaient changé, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le laissait transparaître de façon claire. Il continua à observer son amie en silence, en sirotant sa Bièreaubeurre, cette dernière avait laissé son esprit vagabonder à loisir, et ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron vit son regard s'embuer imperceptiblement, qu'il décida de la tirer de sa torpeur.

-Tu as l'air bien rêveuse ! Je parie que tu es en train de penser à Harry.

Hermione sursauta en entendant le nom de celui hantait ses pensées.

- Pas du tout ! répondit-elle sur la défensive, laissant sans le vouloir son visage se métamorphoser en Vélane en colère.

- T'énerves pas, j'avais cette impression, c'est tout ... temporisa Ron.

Hermione réalisa son changement, et reprit bien vite son apparence, elle venait de se faire avoir.

- Et je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé à voir ta réaction, continua Ron.

La Préfète soupira.

- C'est ridicule ce que tu dis ...

- Voyons Hermione, tu sais bien que c'est faux ... Je vois bien la façon dont tu le regardes à la dérobée, croyant que personne ne le remarque. Tu peux me parler à moi tu sais ...

Il glissa sur le banc de bois pour se rapprocher de son amie, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, mais Hermione garda le silence.

- Tu sais, j'arrive à voir ce qui te tracasse.

- Hmm, c'est si évident que ça ? demanda la brune.

- Non, c'est parce que je te connais bien.

- Je ne veux pas passer pour une espèce de groupie débile qui adule le Survivant. Je me sens vraiment très bête tu sais ...

Ron resta interdit quelques secondes, puis laissa éclater un grand rire tonitruant. Hermione se renfrogna un peu plus.

- Je vois que ma situation t'amuse ! C'est rassurant !

- Mais non voyons, hoqueta Ron entre deux rires. C'est ta façon de toujours voir le mauvais côté du Gallion qui m'épate ! Quand commenceras-tu à avoir un peu plus confiance en toi ?

- Tu m'excuseras mais là je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de toujours penser à ce que les autres vont penser de toi ! Les autres se moquent de qui tu peux bien tomber amoureuse, sauf les commères comme Parvati et Lavande bien sûr.

- Mais ...

- Tu sais, c'est normal que tu le trouves craquant. Regarde un peu comme il est bâti, après six ans de Quidditch. Beaucoup de filles l'apprécient ...

- Ça je le vois bien !

- Ah ? Et tu penses à qui par exemple ?

- Je t'en prie ! Cho pour commencer... Je sais qu'elle est folle de lui ...

- Hmm j'en suis pas si sûr. Tu sais, c'est rare qu'une fille sorte avec un garçon plus jeune qu'elle. C'est en général le contraire.

- Comment peux-tu te baser sur une chose aussi subjective ! Et puis, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ils sont sortis ensemble l'an passé !

- Peut être mais ça n'a pas marché !

- Parce que Harry n'a pas su où donner de la tête ! Et puis regarde le maintenant, c'est limite s'il ne bave pas devant elle, ne me dit pas que c'est faux ... rétorqua Hermione amère.

- Peut être pour Harry, mais c'est loin d'être la cas de Cho. Elle ne porte pas un regard amoureux sur lui, plutôt protecteur tu vois, un peu comme elle veillerait sur un petit frère.

- Moi, j'en suis pas convaincue !

- Et bien on verra si l'avenir me donne raison ou tort.

Hermione grogna légèrement comme pour marquer son doute, puis soupira bruyamment.

- Hermione, il y a une chose que tu ne dois surtout pas oublier, reprit Ron.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, invitant Ron à continuer.

- Tu es différente Hermione, tu aimes Harry pour son physique peut être, mais tu l'aimes surtout pour ce qu'il est ! Tu as grandi avec lui et c'est comme ça que tes sentiments se sont développés, même si tu ne le réalises que maintenant. Je t'interdis de te comparer à toutes ces greluches qui l'adulent, parce qu'elles sont très loin de connaitre le dixième de la personnalité de Harry. Et tant que toi, tu gardes ça à l'esprit, tu pourras toujours affronter tes doutes.

Hermione sut alors à cet instant que Ron la comprenait totalement, elle prit la main sur son épaule, se leva et entraina son Farfadet d'ami vers un endroit plus calme. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui confier, qu'elle se doutait en sentant ses yeux la picoter que ça ne se ferait pas sans larmes.


	6. Souvenirs

**Bonjour à tous ... voilà, mes partiels sont presque terminés, j'ai passé le plus gros en tout cas ... je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews ça fait super plaisir ... voilà le chapitre 6 ... Bonne lecture ...**

Hermione était allongée sur son lit. Elle venait de rentrer de la soirée et pensait à tout ce que Ron lui avait dit. C'était comme si elle avait parlé à son journal intime. Ils s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart et elle s'était confiée. Elle lui avait tout dit de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait même pleuré dans ses bras. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant, comme si on lui avait enlevé un grand poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux.

_- Viens, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose, dit Harry._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où tu me conduis ? _

_- Tu vas voir._

_Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés au quatrième étage. Harry connaissait bien cet endroit. Il y venait très souvent lors de sa première année. Il s'agissait d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Dans un coin, on pouvait voir des chaises et des bureaux empilés les uns sur les autres et contre un mur, était appuyé un grand miroir._

_- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- C'est le miroir du Risèd, répondit Harry._

_- Ah c'est le fameux miroir dans lequel on voit le désir le plus cher que l'on a dans le cœur ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ! Mais je croyais qu'il était dans la salle où tu t'es battu contre Quirell et Voldemort ?_

_- Et bien en fait, il n'y était que pour cacher la Pierre Philosophale. Une fois qu'elle a été détruite, Dumbledore l'a remis ici._

_- Mais pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ?_

_- Tu te rappelles que dans nos lettres, on a souvent évoqué mes parents ? _

_- Oui je me rappelle ... je t'avais dit que j'aurai bien aimé les connaître ..._

_- Et bien justement, je ne savais pas comment te remercier de m'avoir soutenu tout au long de l'été, je n'avais pas non plus d'idée de cadeau pour ton anniversaire, et puis j'ai pensé à ça. Alors je suis allé faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur ce miroir, et j'ai trouvé une formule qui permet à quelqu'un d'autre de voir le plus cher désir de celui qui le regarde._

_- Tu veux dire que..._

_- Oui, je vais te présenter mes parents. Il faut qu'on se tienne la main._

_Hermione était très émue. Elle prit la main d'Harry._

_- Partito arcano !_

_Hermione sentit un picotement au niveau de sa main. Puis soudain, elle sentit un frisson dans son cœur, comme s'il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle regarda Harry d'un air effrayé._

_- Ne crains rien ! Tout se passe comme le décrit le livre. Ton cœur est en train de lire le mien. Il y eut un flash de lumière._

_- Regarde le miroir maintenant, dit Harry._

_Ce que vit Hermione la figea sur place. Dans le miroir se tenaient une vingtaine de personnes. Elle reconnut les yeux verts d'Harry, ses cheveux en bataille. Au premier plan, on voyait James et Lily Potter._

_- Maman ? Papa ? Je voudrais vous présenter Hermione, ma meilleure amie._

_Les Potter saluèrent Hermione qui fit un timide coucou. _

_- Tu sais comment il est possible qu'ils puissent faire des gestes ? De comprendre ce que nous disons ? demanda t-elle, émerveillée par le phénomène._

_- Non, je ne sais pas ... mais je suppose que c'est en rapport avec le désir que j'ai de les voir vivants, quelque chose comme ça ..._

_- Oui sans doute ..._

_Un silence emplit la salle de classe. L'atmosphère était feutrée, le soleil brillait mais la pièce n'en était pas pour autant illuminée. C'était comme si cet objet magique déployait une aura de mystère et de recueillement tout autour de lui. Hermione regardait Harry, les yeux fermés, la respiration apaisée. La jeune fille comprenait à présent comment il avait pu avoir envie de venir ici lors de sa première année, au point d'en perdre le sommeil, elle même était gagnée par une sorte de sérénité. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire._

_- Ta mère était vraiment très belle ! dit-elle finalement._

_- Oui je trouve aussi ..._

_- Elle a l'air tellement sereine, je savais que c'était une femme admirable, c'est vraiment injuste que tu n'aies pas pu la connaître ... ajouta la jeune fille en serrant davantage la main de Harry, en signe de réconfort._

_Harry sourit puis prit Hermione dans ses bras._

_- Bon anniversaire ..._

_Il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme amie. Le picotement disparut lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact et le miroir redevint vierge. Harry se retourna et regarda Hermione qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le miroir. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry._

_Hermione s'était retrouvée seule devant le miroir et son désir le plus cher était apparu. Ce qu'elle vit était tellement inattendu qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Dans le miroir, elle voyait Harry adulte qui enlaçait une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux longs. Hermione ne la connaissait pas mais elle portait une alliance et dans ses bras, une petit fille qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans. Celle-ci portait autour du cou un petit sifflet d'argent identique à celui que portait Hermione._

_- Hermione ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Harry._

_- Rien, rien ! répondit-elle l'air absent. Viens on s'en va._

_- Oui, le cours ne va pas tarder à commencer._

_Harry savait bien que ça n'allait pas mais il savait aussi qu'Hermione ne lui cachait rien d'habitude. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait tellement bouleversée qu'elle était restée sans voix et qu'elle avait jugé bon de lui cacher. Qu'avait-elle pu voir ?_

C'était depuis ce jour qu'Hermione avait pris conscience que les sentiments qui la liaient à Harry et qu'elle croyait être une forte amitié, étaient en fait de l'amour.

Cette jeune femme dans le miroir, elle savait qui s'était à présent. C'était elle ! Mais elle était adulte. Elle était mariée à Harry et ils avaient une fille. Elle s'était soudain sentie abandonnée, jamais ce désir ne pourrait se réaliser. Entre Harry et elle, il ne pourrait jamais y avoir autre chose que de l'amitié ...

_- Mais dis moi Ron, comment ça se fait que tu saches si bien ce que je ressens ?_

_- Oh c'est simple, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un._

_- C'est vrai ? Et je la connais ?_

_- Non, je l'ai rencontrée cet été à La Réunion._

_- Ah ! Et c'est une moldue ?_

_- Non, c'est une sorcière, mais elle ne m'aime pas._

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_- Parce que je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave._

_- Comment tu peux dire ça avec autant de désinvolture ? Tu n'es pas triste que ton sentiment ne soit pas partagé ?_

_- Non, je suis très heureux au contraire._

_- Ah bon ? J'avoue que je te suis pas ..._

_- Et bien pour moi aimer quelqu'un c'est vouloir son bonheur. Alors si la personne que j'aime est heureuse, moi aussi je suis heureux ..._

_- Et c'est le cas ?_

_- Tout à fait, et la savoir heureuse me suffit ..._

_Hermione comprenait enfin comment il était possible que son ami soit devenu si empathique. Alors comme ça, lui aussi était amoureux ... Cette mystérieuse jeune femme devait être vraiment spéciale pour qu'elle ait provoqué autant de changement chez Ron. Et maintenant qu'Hermione y réfléchissait, elle aurait pu s'en apercevoir. _

_- J'ai l'impression d'être soumis à un regard laser, rigola Ron._

_Hermione rougit imperceptiblement. Elle développait une curiosité toute nouvelle face à son ami, et à juste titre, il aimait quelqu'un à sens unique, et avait pourtant l'air d'être au comble de la félicité._

_- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, dit Hermione._

_- A propos ?_

_- De tes sentiments ! Moi je lutte pour ne pas déprimer depuis que j'ai réalisé ce que je ressens ! Et toi tu ..._

_- Moi je suis heureux, tout simplement, et je sais que quelque part, tu partages mon avis._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Hermione, si tu étais vraiment si désemparée à l'idée de ne pouvoir avoir Harry, tu ne chercherais pas par tous les moyens à essayer de le rabibocher avec Cho, répondit Ron calmement._

_- Oh ..._

_- Et oui Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, poursuivit Ron avec un clin d'œil, toi aussi tu tentes de rendre heureux celui que tu aimes, à ta manière ..._

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione, c'était vrai qu'elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour voir Harry sourire. Elle se félicitait de pouvoir rester enjouée et de bonne humeur en présence de ses amis, mais parfois, comme en cet instant, elle réalisait que ce qu'elle s'imposait était un peu lourd à supporter. Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait lorsqu'elle aurait finalement atteint son but. Son cœur pourrait-il résister à la vue de Cho et Harry, se tenant la main dans les couloirs comme autrefois ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela soit possible. Elle soupira en émettant une autre larme salée, elle aimait sentir la course de cette goutte sur sa peau, comme si elle lavait petit à petit sa peine, mais la perle d'eau fut stoppée dans son cheminement par une main douce. Hermione sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Dans la pénombre du dortoir des filles, quelqu'un se tenait à genoux près de son lit.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Ginny ? Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

- Et bien, je venais voir comment tu allais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as laissé entendre que je n'allais pas bien ?

- J'espère que tu ne lui en voudras pas, mais Ron m'a raconté votre discussion de ce soir.

- Oh ... Mais ça n'explique pas ta présence ...

- Mais si au contraire, je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Ce sentiment de désespoir qui t'envahit et te déchire le cœur ; j'ai vécu avec lui pendant plus de deux ans. Tu sais, j'ai aimé Harry à la seconde où je l'ai vu, et ça a duré un moment. Tu ne te rappelles pas les réactions que j'avais à chaque fois que je le voyais ? Je crois qu'il a été le premier à l'avoir remarqué.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour continuer à rire et à travailler normalement en sachant qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

- Au début, c'était vraiment très dur, je me sentais si seule et désemparée, il n'y avait personne à qui je pouvais me confier ; car l'avantage que tu as et que je n'ai pas eu ; c'est que tu peux le fréquenter. Je suis plus jeune que vous et je n'ai pu le voir régulièrement dès lors que je suis entrée à Poudlard. Je me contentais de le regarder de loin, même si je savais que cela n'était que chimères. Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire avec Tom Jedusor et le Basilic à la fin de ma première année. Harry m'a sauvé la vie et c'est là que j'ai compris que l'amour ne consiste pas à garder pour soi et désirer l'autre ; mais c'est surtout vouloir le bonheur de celui que l'on aime. Tant qu'Harry était heureux, je l'étais. Et puis un jour ça m'est passé car on ne le croit pas au début mais avec le temps, on finit par oublier.

Hermione se redressa sur son lit et regarda Ginny. Elle parlait exactement comme son frère. Elle se reconnaissait tellement dans ce qu'elle décrivait ... Elle l'admirait d'avoir pu faire face alors qu'elle était si jeune et surtout seule. Elle, avait encore Ron sur qui compter.

- Je te remercie beaucoup Ginny. Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux grâce à toi, dit Hermione avec un pauvre sourire.

- Oh mais je t'en prie. Et n'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu en as besoin.

- D'accord, je ne l'oublierai pas. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Ginny retourna dans son dortoir et Hermione se recoucha, fermant les yeux. Sa main saisit le sifflet qui était autour de son cou. Ginny et Ron avaient raison, tant qu'Harry serait heureux, elle le serait. Et elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire pour cela. Sa résolution fermement prise, elle s'endormit, un vrai sourire déterminé sur les lèvres.


	7. La liaison entre deux coeurs

**Kikoo à vous tous ! Je viens de passer un partiel qui c'est bien passé donc je suis super contente, et donc je vous met le chapitre avec un jour d'avance, j'ai envie voilà ^^**

**Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires, ça va droit au coeur ... pour les autres ... bah je vous aime quand même :p**

**On commence enfin à entrer dans l'action ... tranquillement pour ce chapitre là, mais tout va très rapidement s'accélérer ... Bonne lecture ...**

Harry et Cho passaient vraiment une merveilleuse soirée. Harry se sentait vraiment pousser des ailes, au point qu'il alla même jusqu'à inviter sa cavalière à danser. Il se fichait de ne pas savoir vraiment où poser ses pieds, il se contentait de suivre à la lettre les conseils d'Hermione, à savoir rester naturel. Il était stupéfait de constater à quel point cela fonctionnait. Cho éclatait de rire toutes les cinq minutes, même lorsqu'il lui écrasait le pied.

- Tu es vraiment terrible comme danseur ! dit Cho hilare, après s'être fait piétiné une énième fois.

- N'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Harry. On arrêter là alors, avant que je ne doive te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ...

- Je crois que ça serait sage en effet ...

Ils repérèrent Hermione et Ron à une table et décidèrent de les rejoindre.

- On peut ? demanda Harry pour la forme.

Ron jeta un regard de connivence à Hermione, qui lui signa sa compréhension par un sourire narquois.

- Hmm, je sais pas, badina t-il. Il faut que je demande l'avis de ma moitié ... Hermione Chérie ?

- Hmm, j'avoue que c'est une question délicate, Farfadet de mon cœur, répondit la Vélane sur le même ton léger.

Harry secouait la tête en se tenant le front. Si Hermione se mettait à jouer le jeu de Ron, ils n'avaient pas fini de rire. Cho, de son côté, semblait pétrifiée de voir les deux amis jouer de la sorte, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle ambiance existait au sein du Trio d'Or de Gryffondor.

- On peut aller à une autre table, c'est pas grave, dit-elle à Harry.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire exploser de rire les trois amis. Cho était vraiment très crédule parfois, ça ne devait pas être la joie avec ses copines si elle ne percevait pas la note d'humour dans la réponse de Ron et Hermione. Il était évident qu'ils se payaient leur tête.

- Cho, ils plaisantent ! dit gentiment Harry.

- Ah ...

Elle regarda le couple assis devant elle et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient déjà invoqué deux chaises afin qu'il puissent s'asseoir. Elle se sentit incroyablement stupide et s'empourpra légèrement. Elle arrivait à se "lâcher" avec Harry, mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec les autres.

- Ça va Cho ? demanda gaiement Hermione. Tu ne t'assieds pas ?

- Si si ! répondit la Serdaigle.

- Je reviens, dit Harry, je paie ma tournée ! Ce sera Bièreaubeurre pour tout le monde je présume ?

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et Harry s'éloigna de la table, non sans observer Cho. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise avec ses amis et il trouva que la moue timide qu'elle affichait était absolument adorable. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement. Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry remarqua le regard gêné de sa cavalière et décida de leur accorder un peu d'intimité. Il commençait à connaître un peu Cho et se doutait qu'elle était quelque peu impressionnée par Hermione. Il était vrai que cette dernière était particulièrement éblouissante ce soir. Ajouter à cela qu'elle était en mode "décontractée" suffisait à intimider ; en effet, il avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle se laissait aller, sa meilleure amie dégageait un charisme insoupçonné. Il avait eu du mal à s'habituer au début.

- Cho ? Ça te dirait d'aller te balader dans le village ?

- Oh oui avec joie ! répondit-elle.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la taverne, pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Ils flânèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-lard qui était tout illuminé, et se réjouirent de pouvoir assister à un spectacle aussi beau. On voyait une multitude d'enfants qui comparaient leur sac de bonbons et s'amusaient entre eux. Pré-au-Lard était le seul village d'Angleterre qui soit exclusivement sorcier, et cela se voyait. Des citrouilles évidées flottaient devant les perrons, les enfants frappaient aux portes en scandant "Les bonbons ou le mauvais sort !"

Harry pensait que de voir le village s'animer ainsi malgré la menace de Voldemort qui planait toujours était très réconfortant, et en même temps effrayant. Et si des Mangemorts faisaient une apparition ce soir ? Avec tous ces jeunes enfants sans défense ou presque dans les rues ? Il dût refouler une légère angoisse à cette idée, et profiter de la compagnie de son ex-petite amie. Au bout d'un moment, ils avisèrent un banc près d'une fontaine et décidèrent de s'y poser quelques minutes.

- Cette soirée est la meilleure que j'ai passé depuis longtemps ! dit Cho radieuse.

- C'est pareil pour moi, répondit Harry. Voir tous ces enfants faire leur récolte est assez amusant ...

- Tu vas te moquer, mais ça me manque parfois, cette insouciance que l'on perd peu à peu, avec les années ...

- Dis plutôt que tu aimerais bien pouvoir de gaver de bonbons, la taquina Harry.

- Eh ! riposta la Serdaigle.

- En plus je suis sûr que tu devais être toute mimi, déguisée en princesse avec des couettes, continua le brun.

- Ça suffit ! s'indigna gentiment Cho, les joues un peu roses.

- Aah ... une mini Cho à couettes avec plein de rubans roses, soupira Harry hilare, sans se préoccuper du regard noir que lui lançait Cho.

Cette dernière lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, provoquant le rire du Survivant.

- Fais le malin, je suis sure que tu devais être pas mal toi aussi, avec ton costume de pirate, contre-attaqua Cho.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de stopper net le rire de Harry. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais fêté Halloween chez les Dursley. Il était de corvée de vaisselle et de nettoyage de la cuisine une bonne partie de la soirée. La tante Pétunia faisait toujours un somptueux repas pour Halloween, pour lequel elle sortait l'argenterie et son plus beau service de verres. Harry mangeait un potage seul dans la cuisine et filait dans sa "chambre". Ce n'était que lorsque Dudley partait faire la récolte de bonbons avec son ami Piers Polkiss, que Harry était autorisé à sortir pour nettoyer tous les reliefs du repas, pendant que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia regardaient la télévision. Il ne terminait généralement que lorsque Dudley rentrait, sa besace pleine de délicieuses sucreries, qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'étaler sur la table de la salle à manger pour faire râler Harry.

- Harry ? demanda Cho inquiète.

- Hmm ? Oh pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa Harry.

- Oui j'ai bien vu, tu pensais à quoi ?

- Ah rien d'important, éluda Harry.

- C'est pas joli joli de mentir, dit Cho. Tu riais comme un tordu et tout d'un coup on aurait dit qu'on t'avait privé de Quidditch à vie ... C'est à cause d'Halloween ?

Harry soupira, il n'aimait pas raconter son enfance chez les Dursley. Les gens le prenaient toujours pour un pauvre petit martyre, faisant aussitôt un parallèle avec la mort de ses parents et son statut de héros, chose qu'il détestait. Mais Cho le regardait, attendant manifestement une explication.

- Je n'ai jamais fêté Halloween ... dit-il enfin.

- Ah bon ?

- Non ...

Il entreprit alors de lui raconter ses soirées d'Halloween, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils parlèrent de toute son enfance. Harry se livrait avec un peu plus de facilité en constatant que Cho ne s'exclamait pas à grand cris mais l'écoutait patiemment, fronçant parfois les sourcils lorsqu'ils abordaient une autre injustice dont Dudley avait profité. Tout y passa, la haine que lui vouaient son oncle et sa tante sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Dudley qui le martyrisait à l'école, les évènements bizarres qui surgissaient parfois quand Harry laissait échapper sa magie, l'interdiction formelle d'évoquer ses parents d'une quelconque manière, jusqu'à la réception de sa lettre et la révélation de l'existence du monde magique. Révélation merveilleuse au premier abord, puis rapidement plus angoissante lorsqu'il avait découvert d'un coup d'un seul le meurtre de ses parents, le sacrifice de sa mère pour le protéger, le règne de Voldemort, la façon bien involontaire dont il l'avait presque réduit à néant à un an, et sa célébrité qui en découlait. Il en termina là son récit, en se grattant la tête, assez mal à l'aise de s'être ainsi mis à nu. Cho lui prit la main et la porta à son visage pour la serrer contre elle, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un objet précieux.

- Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de sensible et vraiment gentil. J'étais loin de me douter que tu souffrais autant de ta situation, tu es vraiment un héros, à tout point de vue, dit-elle émue.

- C'est gentil Cho, mais je t'en supplie, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que tu me plaignes ...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne te plains pas, je t'admire, tu franchis les épreuves avec courage, peu pourraient en dire autant !

- Merci, dit Harry plus que gêné.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'anecdote de mon enfance à te faire partager. J'ai eu une vie on ne peut plus banale. Pourtant j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te confier quelque chose moi aussi ...

- Dans ce cas, j'ai une idée !

- Ah bon ?

- Viens, suis moi !

Il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers le château. Une fois dans le Grand Hall, et après avoir signé la feuille de présence que tenait Rusard, pour s'assurer que tout le monde était rentré, Harry emmena Cho dans la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il demanda à Cho de l'attendre. Il reparut un instant plus tard en tenant ce qui semblait être un voile fluide.

- Viens ! lui dit-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une cape d'invisibilité.

- Wow ! Où tu l'as eue ?

- Elle était à mon père. Viens, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie.

Cho rejoignit Harry sous la cape et il la conduisit dans la salle du miroir, au quatrième étage.

- C'est le miroir du Risèd ? demanda Cho en voyant l'antique miroir.

- Comment le sais-tu ? dit Harry estomaqué.

- J'ai beaucoup lu sur ce miroir. C'est un sujet qui me fascine. D'après la légende, il pourrait montrer le désir que l'on a au fond du cœur.

- Et bien je peux te le confirmer.

- Fantastique !

- Est-ce que tu sais qu'on peut partager le désir de notre cœur avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui je l'ai lu dans un livre à la bibliothèque.

- Celui d'Albertus Wellington ?

- Non un autre mais je n'ai pas retenu le titre.

- Il faudra que tu me le montres, dit Harry en pensant à la tonne de bouquins qu'il avait lu avant de trouver le sortilège.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème.

- Alors veux-tu partager mon désir ?

- Non ! On va partager le mien ! C'est à mon tour de te dévoiler quelque chose de moi !

- Ok, répondit Harry en souriant.

Cho prit la main d'Harry et prononça la formule. Le picotement familier à Harry se fit sentir. Dans le miroir, on pouvait voir Harry et Cédric. A côté d'eux se tenait Cho adulte, portant un insigne d'Auror.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? demanda Harry non sans un pincement au cœur en se voyant.

- Eh bien c'est simple. Mon vœu le plus cher est de devenir Auror pour que les gens que j'aime n'aient pas à subir des souffrances aussi atroces que celles que Cédric et toi avez subi.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Au bout d'un moment il murmura :

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup Cédric n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, énormément. C'est en honneur à sa mémoire que je veux consacrer ma vie à chasser les mages noirs.

- C'est très noble. Finalement je ne suis pas le seul héros de cette école, répondit Harry en riant.

Mais son rire resta étranglé dans sa gorge. Il tomba soudainement à genoux, ayant beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Il avait mal, mal au cœur comme si quelqu'un le lui serrait pour le réduire en bouillie. Puis la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Harry se releva difficilement, la respiration sifflante. Cho le regardait, inquiète.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je ... je ne sais pas. J'ai eu une impression bizarre, comme si ... mon cœur se déchirait en petits morceaux ...

- Tu crois que c'est ... enfin, que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

- On devrait aller dormir. Peut être que c'est le sort qui a des effets secondaires ?

- Oui peut être ...

- Harry ... ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis très contente d'avoir partagé cette expérience avec toi. Bonne nuit.

- Attends ! Je te raccompagne.

- Tu oublies à qui tu parles, répondit-elle en souriant. Je peux me promener dans les couloirs. Toi par contre, sois prudent, c'est Malefoy qui est de garde ce soir.

Harry avait oublié que Cho était Préfète. Elle embrassa Harry sur le front et quitta la pièce. Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité et rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il s'endormit en se promettant d'en parler à Ron et Hermione dès que possible.


	8. L'intuition de Ron

**Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre suivant ... On commence à y voir un peu plus clair ... Bonne lecture ...**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tard. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la Salle Commune, il vit que Ron était seul, assis à une table près du feu. Les autres élèves étaient dehors à profiter du beau temps, malgré le froid de ce premier jour de novembre, le soleil était de sortie.

- Saaaalut ! dit Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

- Salut Harry ! Tu te lèves bien tard. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oh oui ! C'était magique !

Puis il se souvint des évènements de la nuit et raconta à Ron ce qui c'était passé dans la salle du miroir. Ron en fut très étonné.

- Mais dis moi, ce n'était pas Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda t-il anxieusement.

- Non je ne pense pas. En général, tout ce qui se rapporte à Voldemort passe par ma cicatrice, dit Harry en ignorant la grimace de Ron.

- Et le sort ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le livre ne parlait d'aucun effet secondaire. Sans oublier que le l'ai déjà fait avec Hermione et qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé, et à elle non plus.

Harry se rappela soudain de l'attitude étrange de son amie lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant le miroir.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ron.

- Je pense à Hermione. Elle avait l'air bouleversé de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir. Elle ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ?

- Non, mentit Ron. Elle ne m'a rien dit.

Harry vit les yeux de Ron s'écarquiller de surprise.

- Ron ça va ?

- Oui bien sûr ! dit Ron sortant de sa rêverie.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Je me demandais... qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti hier soir ?

- Tu veux dire dans la salle du miroir ?

Ron acquiesça de la tête.

- Ben c'était bizarre, un peu comme si mon cœur se déchirait en petits morceaux.

- Et c'était vers quelle heure ?

- Oh ... heu vers minuit je pense, pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose !

- Mais non voyons ! Sois pas parano comme ça, j'essaie de t'aider !

- Oui c'est vrai excuse moi. Bon, je vais aller voler un peu, tu veux venir ? On pourrait travailler tes arrêts. Il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant notre premier match.

- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai même pas commencé mon devoir de Potions et c'est pour demain. Tu l'as fait toi ?

- Oui, Hermione m'a aidé à le faire dans la semaine. Mais tiens, elle dort encore ?

- Oui, je sais pas ce qui lui arrive. On est pas rentré tard pourtant.

- En parlant d'hier, c'était bien votre fin de soirée ?

- Super ! On s'est éclaté et devine quoi ?

Ron sortit un petit papier brillant de sa poche.

- On a gagné le concours !

- C'est pas vrai ! La classe ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ouais ! Normalement il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul gagnant mais ils ont trouvé que le couple qu'on formait était très original, alors ils ont partagé le prix en deux ; cinquante Gallions chacun.

- Wow ! Tu vas pouvoir te faire plaisir chez Honeydukes !

- Carrément ! Et chez Zonko aussi !

- Ouais ! Bon je file. Je rentrerai pour déjeuner.

Harry alla se changer et redescendit dans la Salle Commune.

- On s'attend pour aller manger ? demanda t-il à Ron.

- Non, en fait ce midi je comptais aller manger avec Malefoy ! plaisanta le rouquin.

Harry lâcha un "Pff" et sortit en riant. Au moment où il passait le portrait, Ginny entra dans la Salle Commune.

- Salut Harry !

- Salut Ginny, tu viens t'entraîner ?

- Si tu veux ! Laisse moi le temps de me changer et je te rejoins sur le terrain.

- Ça marche ! A tout de suite.

Harry quitta la Salle Commune.

- Alors ? dit Ginny. Il a passé une bonne soirée avec Cho ?

- Tu veux savoir ? Je cite : " Oh oui ! C'était magique ! "

- Je vois.

- Et Hermione ?

- Elle dort encore. La pauvre je la plains, il va falloir un peu de temps pour qu'elle digère tout ça, maintenant qu'elle ne nie plus. Elle est dans la phase où elle a le cœur déchiré par le désespoir.

- Déchiré !

- Quoi ?

- Non je pensais à un truc ...

Ron resta silencieux un instant.

- Bon ! Tu le craches ce morceau ? A quoi tu penses ?

- C'est vers quelle heure que tu es allée consoler Hermione ?

- Heu... vous êtes rentrés vers onze heures, puis tu m'as parlé ... ben je dirai vers minuit. Pourquoi ?

Ron raconta ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

- Est-ce qu'Hermione avait l'air vraiment mal ? demanda Ron.

- Ben assez pour pleurer. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben je me dis que le moment où Harry a eu sa crise correspond étrangement au moment où Hermione n'était pas bien.

- Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que Harry serait relié à Hermione et qu'il pourrait ressentir ce qu'elle ressent ?

- Ben je me demande.

- Non mais t'es en plein délire là Ron ! C'est pas possible ton truc !

- Mais c'est le même sentiment qu'ils ont ressenti ! Harry aussi a employé le mot "déchiré" ! Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence ?

- Bon on va supposer deux secondes que ça soit possible. Comment ça aurait pu arriver selon toi ?

- A cause du sort !

- Je vois. Ecoute, j'en sais rien, peut être que c'est possible après tout mais franchement j'en doute.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- J'y crois pas ! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on discute ! Harry m'attend !

Elle fila dans le dortoir et reparut un instant plus tard avec son balai.

- J'y vais ! On se voit au déjeuner.

- Ok ! dit Ron qui s'était déjà replongé dans son devoir.

Hermione descendit alors de l'escalier.

- Salut Ron ! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Coucou ! Tu as l'air en forme.

- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux grâce à Ginny et toi. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Tu fais quoi ?

- Le devoir pour Slughorn.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Ben ça serait pas de refus !

- Ok !

Elle s'assit à côté de Ron et ils travaillèrent pendant près d'une heure.

- Et voilà, dit enfin Hermione. Je crois que tu n'as plus qu'à recopier au propre.

- Merci ! Je ne sais comment j'aurai fait sans toi.

- Mais de rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider et puis ... OOUUTCH !!

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione ?!

Hermione était pliée en deux et semblait avoir très mal quelque part.

- Où tu as mal Hermione ?

- Au ventre, souffla t-elle, les bras serrés autour d'elle.

Puis la douleur passa.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Ron inquiet.

- Oui ça va, répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je crois que j'ai eu une grosse crampe.

- Ben dis donc ! Elle était méchante !

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Bon je vais aller m'habiller et puis on ira manger ?

- On attend Harry et Ginny, ils sont en train de s'entraîner.

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure.

Hermione monta prendre ses affaires et quitta la Salle Commune pour se rendre dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets. Un moment plus tard, Ginny revint, monta se doucher et se changer.

- Où est Harry ? demanda Ron lorsqu'elle redescendit.

- A l'infirmerie. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Pourquoi il est allé là-bas ?

- Ben en fait ...

- Salut Ginny ! Ça va ? lança Hermione en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

- Oui super et toi ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Tant mieux ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !

- Dis moi, il ne te resterait pas un peu de potion mensuelle ?

- Heu si j'ai encore une fiole, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout à l'heure j'ai eu une de ces crampes ! Je te raconte pas. Normalement j'avais encore quelques jours, mais j'ai du mal compter.

- T'as ... T'as eu mal au ventre ?

- Ouais, dit Ron. Il fallait la voir, littéralement pliée en deux.

Ginny regarda Ron, le regard grave.

- Bon, je vais poser mes affaires et on va manger ? Je commence à avoir super faim !

- Ok !

- Mais au fait, où est Harry ?

- A l'infirmerie, il a pris un Cognard dans le ventre.

Ron regarda Ginny qui soutint son regard.

- Olala le pauvre, dit Hermione. Ça doit pas faire du bien. C'est rien de grave au moins ?

Mais Ginny gardait le silence.

- Hein ? Euh non c'est rien, il va bientôt revenir.

- Bon tant mieux. Je reviens.

Hermione disparut en direction du dortoir. Dans la Salle Commune, un silence pesant s'était installé. La théorie de Ron venait de se confirmer ...


	9. Cho commet l'irréparable

**Bonjour bonjour ... voilà on arrive à un chapitre absolument capital ... je vous laisse lire sans faire d'autres commentaires si ce n'est ... pitié ne me lancez pas un sort à la fin du chapitre ... puis si vous me tuez, ben je pourrais pas poster la suite :p ... Bonne Lecture ...  
**

Le week-end se termina sans anicroche et les cours reprirent. Ron et Ginny étaient témoins des étranges crises que subissaient parfois Harry et Hermione. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de les dissimuler de peur que d'autres élèves, ou pire un professeur ne s'en rendent compte.

Ron avait conseillé à Harry de ne pas parler à Hermione de ces malaises afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Ginny avait fait de même avec Hermione. Ils savaient en effet que le sortilège de partage était à l'origine de tout ça. Ils ne savaient pas comment en détails et ne voulaient surtout pas que les principaux intéressés fassent des recherches là-dessus. Ils ne pouvaient expliquer pourquoi mais le frère et la sœur étaient intimement persuadés que les sentiments de la jeune Gryffondor étaient au cœur du problème. Ils imaginaient mal Harry découvrant qu'Hermione l'aimait alors qu'il n'avait que le prénom de Cho dans la bouche.

Harry et Cho s'entendaient d'ailleurs à merveille et seraient devenu inséparables si Cho n'avait pas eu autant de travail.

Hermione pour sa part continuait à affronter les journées, en restant celle que Harry et Ron connaissaient depuis le début de l'année, même Ron trouvait qu'elle gardait sa bonne humeur communicative, comme si aucun changement n'était intervenu dans ses sentiments. Elle était dans ce que Ginny appelait la phase de guérison. Malheureusement, Ginny se trompait. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour rester souriante et gaie mais chaque nuit, elle se rendait au quatrième étage pour aller voir le miroir.

C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'arrivèrent les premiers jours de décembre. Les tours du château passèrent du gris au blanc ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle étaient saupoudrées de sucre glace. Un froid glacial envahit les salles de classe et bientôt, le cours privilégié de beaucoup d'élèves devint les Potions ; les chaudrons procurant un soupçon de chaleur. Lors de la dernière semaine de cours, la liste sur laquelle les élèves désirant rester à Poudlard devaient s'inscrire circula. Harry et Hermione furent parmi les premiers à mettre leur nom.

- Tu ne pars pas au ski cette année ? avait demandé Harry.

- Non, je n'ai pas très envie. Je préfère rester avec toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben oui, tu vas rester seul sinon et je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Ça suffit déjà avec l'été !

- Mais Ron, tu pars ? dit Harry en se retournant vers son ami.

- Oui, toute la famille rentre à la maison. On reçoit des étrangers pour noël. Ce sont des gens que nous avons rencontré à La Réunion.

- Vous allez bien vous amuser !

Mais Ron ne partait pas uniquement pour cette raison. Ce repas familial fournissait à Ginny et lui une excellente occasion de laisser Harry et Hermione tous seuls pendant les vacances. Ces derniers furent les seuls parmi les Gryffondor à rester à Poudlard. La guerre imminente rapprochait les familles et la plupart des élèves voulaient profiter de leur proches. Le vendredi avant les vacances, Cho interpella Harry dans un couloir.

- Eh Harry !

- Salut Cho !

- Je pars dimanche. Je vais me reposer un peu. Si je reste ici pour réviser je crois que je vais péter un plomb !

- Oui tu as raison, change toi un peu les idées. Tu vas me manquer, ajouta t-il un peu penaud.

- Toi aussi tu sais. Que dirais-tu de passer la journée avec moi demain ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit Harry rayonnant.

- Bon ben à demain alors !

- C'est ça, à demain.

Le lendemain, Harry descendit dans le Hall pour attendre Cho mais elle ne vint pas. Il alla voir à la bibliothèque et la trouva derrière une grosse pile de livres. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hermione.

- Hello toi ! dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Salut, Harry ! Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir prévenu que je serai ici mais je me doutais bien que tu me trouverais.

- C'est rien ! Mais dis moi, je croyais qu'on passait la journée ensemble.

- Bien sûr ! Mais je voulais profiter encore un peu des livres de la bibliothèque pour mon devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai bientôt fini. Ah mais attends ...

Elle disparut dans les rayonnages et revint avec un gros pavé.

- Tiens ! Tu trouveras tout sur le miroir du Risèd au chapitre sept. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais le lire.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié.

Il prit le livre et commença à lire.

Il tournait les pages et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout ce qu'on voulait savoir sur le miroir était dans ce livre. Quand il pensait aux heures qu'il avait passé à chercher avant de trouver le sortilège, il en était même un peu dégoûté. Il y avait tellement de détails, le picotement, le flash.... tout quoi. Il remarqua un petit texte en bas de la page.

_**I**__**n aliens corde legere**_

_**Ne nullum periculum offers**_

_**Sed, si in uno duis cordibus amorem nascior**_

_**Tunc in perpetuum cohaererunt**_

Un texte en latin ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Harry reconnaissait le mot "corde" qui signifiait "cœur", ainsi que "amorem" qui voulait dire "amour" ; quant au reste, c'était incompréhensible...

- Cho ? Tu connais le latin ?

- Quelques mots, ceux dont on se sert dans les formules, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de traduire le petit texte en bas de la page ?

- Non, j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas semblé important. Tu crois que ça l'est ?

- Aucune idée.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec tes crises ?

- Ben j'aimerai bien ! Ça expliquerait enfin toute cette histoire. J'aimerais bien les faire cesser parce que j'en ai une toutes les nuits, c'est très pénible.

- Quoi toutes les nuits ? Et tu n'en as toujours pas parlé à Dumbledore ? Tu sais que ça pourrait être Tu-Sais-qui ! Tu es inconscient ma parole ! s'exclama Cho l'air furibond.

- Je ne lui en parle pas parce que premièrement il n'est pas souvent à Poudlard et ensuite, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour le petit chouchou qui s'alarme au moindre problème !

- Là franchement tu es ridicule !

- Bon n'en parlons plus ! Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette magnifique journée en me disputant avec toi.

Les joues de Cho rosirent mais Harry ne remarqua rien.

- Bon, reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Huummm.... un petit match de Quidditch un contre un ? On va mesurer nos talents d'Attrapeur !

- Excellente idée ! fit Harry ravi.

- Si tu veux on pourra revenir ce soir pour essayer de déchiffrer ton texte.

- D'accord !

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et passèrent toute l'après midi sur leur balai. Ils ne se résignèrent à rentrer que lorsque le jour commença à décliner. Harry avait laissé gagner Cho à la dernière manche, en parfait gentleman, ce qui la mit de très bonne humeur. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque pour s'atteler à ce texte latin.

- Bon apparemment ça concernerait les sentiments amoureux qui unissent deux cœurs, dit Cho au bout d'un moment.

- Mais quel peut être le rapport avec le sortilège ?

- Alors là, je sèche !

Harry regarda Cho avec une moue boudeuse. Cho soutint son regard. Ils s'observaient, chacun se demandant si l'autre pensait à la même chose. Ce fut Cho qui brisa ce silence. Elle combla l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Hermione, qui entrait juste dans la bibliothèque, laissa tomber ses livres sur le sol et s'enfuit avant qu'ils ne puissent s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle traversa le couloir à toute vitesse pour entrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, incapable de contenir ses larmes. Elle avait mal, tellement mal ... Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une douleur pareille. Le souvenir du sortilège de Dolohov étant une douce caresse comparé à la détresse qui envahissait son corps en cet instant.

Elle savait que ce moment finirait par arriver, elle avait tout fait pour, mais tomber sur eux, au dépourvu, c'était trop difficile, elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter ça.

L'image repassait devant elle sans cesse. L'ambiance feutrée de la bibliothèque, la lumière des bougies flottant sur les cheveux noirs de la Serdaigle, les rendant si magnifiques à regarder. Harry appuyé avec sa main droite sur la table, la gauche agrippée au dossier de la chaise, droit comme un i, Cho penchée vers lui, une main sur chaque genou de Harry, les joues rougies par l'émotion, leurs lèvres unies si chastement. C'était visiblement elle qui avait pris l'initiative de ce baiser, avalisant ainsi ce qu'Hermione savait depuis longtemps. Cho était amoureuse de Harry, et elle ne faisait pas le poids.

C'était trop dur, la bibliothèque était son sanctuaire à elle, le seul lieu où elle pouvait communier avec tout ce savoir, être elle même sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle s'était clairement fourvoyée, elle aurait du se douter qu'elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour supporter de les revoir ensemble. Où étaient donc passées toutes ses bonnes résolutions ? Tout semblait si logique quand elle était arrivée à la conclusion que pour rendre Harry heureux, il fallait qu'il retrouve Cho.

- Non ... , sanglota t-elle.

Elle était secouée de soubresauts qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et se sentit tout à coup envahie par une douce torpeur. Elle avait déjà ressenti ça, c'était la même sensation qui s'emparait d'un être lorsqu'on lui infligeait le sortilège de l'Imperium. Elle avait appris à lutter contre ses effets, mais là, l'idée même de repousser cette langueur bienvenue lui semblait déplacée. Sa vue se brouillait légèrement, elle ne voyait qu'à peine son regard voilé dans la glace en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient éteints, son esprit n'était plus vraiment opérationnel, comme anesthésié par quelque vapeur entêtante. C'est dans une sorte de transe, comme si elle se regardait de l'extérieur de son corps, qu'elle se vit sortir sa baguette de sa poche, tendre son bras devant elle et retrousser sa manche. Elle respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et pointa sa baguette sur son poignet.

- _Seco !_

Elle ne fut plus capable de percevoir quoique ce soit à partir de cet instant. Elle flottait dans une blancheur cotonneuse et réparatrice. Et tandis qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, Harry tombait inanimé dans la bibliothèque ...


	10. Dumbledore éclaircit l'affaire

***Se baisse pour éviter les tomates*  
**

**Bon d'accord c'était sadique de couper le chapitre comme ça ... mais voilà la suite ... et l'affaire commence à bien se démêler ... Chuis pardonnée ? (sourire angélique) Bonne lecture ... **

- Harry ! Harry ! Oh par Merlin, aidez moi ! Harry fait un malaise !

Mme Pince accourut, suivie par le professeur Sinistra qui était dans un rayonnage proche. Elle fit apparaître un brancard et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Allez chercher le professeur McGonagall ! dit-elle à Cho. Vite !

Cho se précipita au premier étage, vers la salle de métamorphose mais se heurta au professeur Dumbledore dans l'escalier.

- Professeur ! Vite ! C'est Harry ! Il s'est effondré d'un coup !

- Je sais. Allez chercher Minerva et montez à l'infirmerie. Je vous y rejoins.

Cho disparut dans le couloir tandis que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. En arrivant dans l'entrée, il ne vit que des visages affolés et curieux. Il s'avança dans la bibliothèque lorsque son pied buta sur des livres sur le sol. Il les ramassa et les observa attentivement.

- Où était Harry ? demanda t-il à Mme Pince.

- Ici, monsieur le directeur, à cette table avec Miss Chang.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la table sur laquelle était resté le livre sur le miroir du Risèd. Il lut le petit texte en bas de la page et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Comment va t-il ? demanda t-il à l'infirmière en entrant.

- Monsieur le Directeur, c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à ça ! Il n'y aucune blessure visible, aucun traumatisme. Son sang ne révèle aucune carence si ce n'est que son rythme cardiaque diminue !

- Son cœur est affecté ?

- Exact ! Par Merlin, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire !

- Miss Chang, expliquez nous ce qui s'est passé ! dit McGonagall d'un ton sans réplique.

- Je ne sais pas Madame. Nous étions en train de chercher la traduction d'un texte sur un livre, puis ...

- Vous vous êtes embrassé, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

- Oui monsieur, avoua Cho en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard noir de la Directrice Adjointe.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit Dumbledore énigmatique.

- Comment ça ? C'est parce que nous nous sommes embrassé que Harry est dans cet état ?

- Et bien, indirectement oui.

Il se retourna vers le lit. Mme Pomfresh essayait plusieurs formules de guérison.

- Monsieur rien n'y fait ! Si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement de quoi il souffre, il va mourir !

Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry et fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier. Il retira un morceau de parchemin vierge de sa poche.

- Minerva ! Suivez moi !

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore déplia le parchemin et pointa sa baguette.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Le parchemin laissa apparaître un plan de Poudlard que Dumbledore scruta attentivement.

- Que cherchez vous Albus ?

- Là ! dit-il en mettant le doigt sur les toilettes du deuxième étage.

McGonagall se pencha sur la carte.

- Miss Granger ? dit elle déconcertée.

- Dépêchons nous !

Il se précipitèrent au deuxième étage. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte des toilettes, McGonagall ne put retenir un cri d'horreur à la vue du spectacle de la Préfète ensanglantée. Ils la conduisirent à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ne put à son tour pas retenir un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit le corps de la jeune fille.

- Par Merlin mais que c'est ce q ...

- Vite ! l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il faut la soigner au plus vite, elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Mais ... et Potter ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui ! Il ira mieux dès qu'elle sera hors de danger.

Mme Pomfresh tira le rideau du lit d'Hermione et on put aisément deviner aux lueurs qui s'échappaient que l'infirmière employait tout son savoir magique afin de sauver l'élève de Gryffondor. Dumbledore se retourna vers McGonagall et Cho qui faisait de sérieux efforts pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes à son tour.

- Venez ! dit Dumbledore. Laissons faire Pompom.

Cho restait figée, ses muscles n'obéissaient plus à son cerveau. Dumbledore la prit par l'épaule.

- Venez dans mon bureau. Nous devons parler de tout ça.

Cho suivit le directeur jusqu'à la statue qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau.

- _Fizwibiz !_ dit Dumbledore.

La gargouille pivota, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Il invita la jeune Serdaigle à passer et s'engouffra à sa suite. L'escalier se mit à monter et ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent et Cho put apercevoir les portraits des anciens directeurs qui ronflaient.

- Asseyez-vous Miss Chang. Tenez, prenez un Chocogrenouille.

Cho avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle prit le chocolat d'une main tremblante. Elle entendit à peine la voix de Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci s'adressa à elle.

- Il faut que nous parlions de ce qui vient de se passer. Vous devez comprendre la raison de cette crise plus violente que les autres.

- Vous le saviez ! dit Cho revenant brusquement à la réalité. Vous saviez que Harry avait des crises ?

- En effet. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Harry est spécial, j'ai toujours un œil sur lui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Cho ne partagea pas ce sourire. Les évènements tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient envie de vomir.

- En revanche, je n'en connaissais pas la cause, jusqu'à ce soir, reprit le Directeur.

- Et quelle est-elle ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'on se soit embrassé est si grave.

- Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une cause indirecte. La véritable origine est en fait le sort de partage des cœurs et précisément du texte latin que vous vouliez traduire. Vous étiez sur la bonne piste.

- Mais que signifient ces phrases ?

Dumbledore prit sa baguette et fit apparaître le livre. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

_**Lire dans un cœur étranger**_

_**Ne présente aucun danger**_

_**Mais si au sein d'un cœur un amour est né**_

_**Alors à tout jamais ils resteront liés**_

- Vous voulez dire, dit Cho après un moment de réflexion, que si ceux qui pratiquent le sort s'aiment, ils restent liés ?

- Ça n'affecte pas forcément les deux personnes. Celui qui aime ressent les fortes émotions de la personne qu'il aime et avec qui il a partagé son secret.

- Mais ce n'est pas cohérent ! Harry n'a pratiqué ce sort qu'avec moi et je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il me considère comme une amie. Par contre moi je l'aime et je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de crise.

- Ce que vous dites n'est qu'en partie exact.

- Ah oui ?

- Pour commencer, Harry a aussi partagé son secret avec Hermione. Ensuite, vous ne l'aimez pas.

- Je crois pourtant être bien placée pour savoir ce que je ressens ! s'exclama Cho les joues en feu, oubliant qu'elle s'adressait au Directeur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne ressentez-vous pas ce que Harry ressent ?

Cho resta interdite, stoppée dans son élan.

- Si vous l'aimiez comme vous le définissez, nous n'aurions pas eu deux blessés mais trois ce soir. La troisième étant bien sûr vous même, continua Dumbledore toujours aussi calmement.

- MAIS JE L'AIME ! hurla Cho, sentant à nouveau une bouffée de rage et de désespoir l'envahir.

Mais pour qui se prenait ce vieux barbu pour savoir mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur et lui faire la leçon ! Dumbledore ne montra pourtant aucun signe de colère.

- Oui vous l'aimez. Mais pas comme vous le pensez. Réfléchissez ! Les sentiments que vous ressentez pour Harry sont-ils les mêmes que ceux que vous aviez à l'égard de Cédric Diggory ?

Cho regarda Dumbledore interloquée, mais essaya tout de même de se calmer, les joues toujours un peu roses et ferma les yeux. Elle revoyait Cédric, puis Harry. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient effectivement différents.

- Dans ce cas comment est-ce que j'aime Harry ? demanda t-elle en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

- C'est une question à laquelle vous seule pouvez répondre. Je ne peux qu'interpréter les faits et non lire votre cœur.

Cho resta silencieuse un instant.

- D'où viennent les crises d'Harry alors ?

- Vous ne voyez toujours pas le rôle que tient Hermione dans cette histoire ?

- Mais Harry n'aime pas Hermione, il me l'a dit lui même ! Elle est sa meilleure amie !

- Le sort prouve le contraire. Ce qui signifie que Harry lui même ignore la nature de ses sentiments. J'imagine que vous comprenez ce qui c'est passé ce soir à présent ?

- En fait pas vraiment.

- Lorsque je suis allé à la bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé ceci.

Dumbledore posa sur le bureau les livres d'Hermione. Cho regarda le manuel de Métamorphose et lut le nom de son possesseur sur la couverture.

- D'accord je pense comprendre. Hermione est arrivée au moment où nous nous sommes embrassés. Elle nous a vus et s'est enfuie. Elle aime Harry donc ?

- En effet. Et elle a aussi quelques crises mais moins souvent, Harry étant un garçon plutôt calme.

- Mais il faut le dire à Harry !

- Voilà où je voulais en venir. Il ne faut surtout pas le lui dire. Il doit découvrir ses sentiments par lui même. Si vous lui dites la vérité, il risque de ne pas comprendre et de faire n'importe quoi.

- Mais ... après notre baiser, il va vouloir rester avec moi ! Faut-il que je le repousse ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, il se rendra vite compte de ses sentiments. Je vous demanderai simplement de faire preuve de discrétion car si Hermione recommençait à mettre sa vie en danger, je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrions la sauver. De plus, la vie d'Harry dépend de celle d'Hermione. En fait vous pourriez même aider Harry à découvrir ce qu'il ressent.

- Ah bon ? Comment ?

- En lui donnant la traduction du texte. Il est intelligent, il arrivera aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

Cho essuya les larmes qui s'étaient attardées sur ses joues et se leva.

- Je vais demander à un elfe de vous monter votre repas dans votre dortoir. Vous devez vous reposer et évitez de raconter quoique ce soit à vos camarades. Je ferai une annonce dès demain pour rassurer les quelques élèves présents de l'état de santé d'Hermione et d'Harry.

- Elle s'en sortira ? demanda Cho anxieuse, le corps ensanglanté de sa camarade hantant son esprit.

- In extrémis mais je pense que oui. Je vous demanderai une dernière chose. Il faut la soutenir et demandez à Harry de ne pas lui poser de questions sur son geste. Elle n'est pas prête à avouer ses sentiments.

- J'avoue que je ne comprend pas. Hermione n'est pas du genre à faire ça. Même si je ne la connais pas beaucoup, c'est un geste qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout, elle a déjà vécu tellement pire ...

Dumbledore sourit derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment Hermione qui a fait ça.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama Cho interloquée.

- En fait, c'est le sortilège qui est responsable.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- C'est simple, ce sortilège ne fonctionne qu'avec les âmes sœurs, et les lie de façon éternelle. Et si, à un quelconque moment, l'un où l'autre des protagonistes sent que leur lien risque d'être compromis, une sorte de sécurité s'enclenche.

- Et cette sécurité est capable d'annihiler l'instinct de survie ? demanda Cho d'une voix blanche.

- Pour ça, ce n'est pas très clair, cela dépend aussi de la personne, Hermione est visiblement plus sensible qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

- Mais dans ce cas, comment Harry a t-il pu supporter que je l'embrasse ? Il aurait du avoir une réaction lui aussi !

- C'est vrai, j'avoue que ce point reste un mystère. Ce sortilège est extrêmement ancien, et des théoriciens au Département des Mystères travaillent dessus depuis de nombreuses années, sans avoir pu éclaircir totalement le phénomène.

- Je vous remercie monsieur, dit Cho en s'inclinant.

Elle quitta le bureau et rejoignit son dortoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir, le regard perdu sur le plafond de son baldaquin. Quels étaient les sentiments qui l'unissaient à Harry ? Elle eut alors une sorte de flash devant les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de cette partie de son passé. Elle en avait trop souffert. Pourquoi ces souvenirs affluaient-ils maintenant ?

Elle avala une ou deux bouchées de son repas et s'endormit.


	11. Prise de conscience

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires ...  
Voilà un autre chapitre capital, après tout, nous sommes en Harry/Hermione, il fallait bien que ce moment arrive ^^**

**Bonne lecture ...  
**

Cho se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Une fois habillée, elle monta à la Volière envoyer une lettre à ses parents puis se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle resta auprès de Harry une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle le regardait et le trouvait très beau sans ses lunettes. Elle avait réfléchi longuement au cours de la nuit. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme un petit ami, ni comme un ami ; c'était plus fort que ça. Elle lui caressait le front de sa main et soulevait la mèche de cheveux qui dissimulait la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il était encore fiévreux mais sa respiration devenait de plus en plus régulière au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Mme Pomfresh écarta alors le rideau qui cachait le lit d'Hermione.

- Ah vous êtes là, dit-elle à Cho. Je viens de terminer les soins de Miss Granger. Je suis restée à son chevet toute la nuit. Elle a fait du bon travail avec son sortilège de coupe. Je n'avais jamais vu une sorcière de cet âge lancer un sort aussi puissant. C'est tout juste si elle ne s'est pas coupé la main.

Cho ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et redevable. Pourquoi d'ailleurs se sentait-elle aussi mal en regardant Hermione ? En y réfléchissant, elle n'était pas vraiment responsable du geste de la jeune fille. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter une seule seconde qu'en embrassant Harry, elle provoquerait cette cascade d'évènements ? Non, pour être honnête, elle en voulait à Hermione car elle avait mis la vie de Harry en danger. Et en même temps, elle savait que cette rancune était mal placée car Hermione ignorait tout de ces crises. Cho était persuadée que si elle avait su que Harry serait touché, elle n'aurait rien fait, du moins elle n'aurait peut être pas enclenché cette "sécurité" qui avait failli les tuer tous les deux.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tout devient si compliqué quand on aborde les sentiments amoureux ?

Dumbledore ne veut que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit mis au courant par un tiers mais se rend t-il compte du risque qu'il prend ? Combien de temps Harry va t-il mettre pour réaliser qu'Hermione est son élue ? Il peut se passer tellement de choses en seulement une soirée uniquement à cause de l'ignorance.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un bâillement sonore de l'infirmière.

- Il faut que je la nettoie et que je la change, elle est couverte de sang, dit elle.

- Laissez moi faire ! Vous devriez aller vous reposer Madame.

- C'est très gentil à vous Miss Chang mais il va falloir utiliser la méthode moldue. Son corps a subi tellement de sortilèges cette nuit qu'il serait risqué d'employer la magie pour l'instant. Il faut lui laisser le temps de récupérer au moins une paire d'heures.

- Ça ne m'embête pas du tout de le faire je vous assure.

- Dans ce cas je reviendrai après le déjeuner. S'il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher.

- Entendu Madame.

Mme Pomfresh fit apparaitre une bassine d'eau et une petite éponge de toilette. Elle versa dans l'eau une potion.

- C'est pour régénérer la force vitale, expliqua t-elle.

Elle quitta ensuite la salle laissant le silence s'imposer. Seules les respirations d'Harry et d'Hermione troublaient ce calme. Cho ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en constatant qu'ils respiraient tous les deux de manière absolument synchrone. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et tira soigneusement le rideau. Elle trempa l'éponge dans l'eau et sentit une force s'insinuer en elle, comme une douce chaleur. Elle n'avait pourtant que la main en contact avec le liquide. Elle resta scotchée devant la puissance qui l'envahissait. Hermione avait besoin de tellement de force pour se remettre ? Elle fit taire la petite voix de culpabilité qui montait en elle et commença à frotter délicatement le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait du sang jusque dans ses cheveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa camarade tout en continuant sa tâche. Hermione était finalement très jolie. Elle ne se mettait pas vraiment en valeur bien qu'elle ait fait des efforts cette année. Elle avait un grain de peau très fin et ses cheveux à présent plus courts formaient de belles boucles brunes. Son nez était un peu retroussé, piqueté de petites taches de rousseur. Elle comprenait que Harry ait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que le physique n'était pas prioritaire pour lui. Elle arrivait au niveau des bandages de son poignet lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement provenant du lit d'à côté. Elle se leva en prenant bien soin de remettre le rideau et alla voir ce qui se passait. Harry était en train de se réveiller.

La pièce était toute floue, puis peu à peu, Harry put distinguer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

L'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ?

- Harry ?

Cette voix était si douce. Qui était-ce ?

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

La pièce devint soudain nette, Cho venait de lui remettre ses lunettes.

- Cho ? dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il chercha la main de Cho avec la sienne. Celle-ci la lui prit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?

- Tu t'es évanoui à la bibliothèque, tu as eu une crise.

- Encore ! dit Harry d'une voix résignée.

Il se redressa sur son lit et s'approcha de Cho. Il l'embrassa mais la jeune fille eut un léger sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry, interrompant son baiser.

- Rien, répondit Cho avec un sourire qu'Harry n'eût pas de mal à savoir forcé.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une tache de sang sur la main de la Serdaigle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la main ?

Les joues de Cho s'empourprèrent.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Mais si ! riposta Harry en prenant son poignet pour mieux regarder. Tu saignes !

- Ce n'est pas le mien.

- C'est le sang de qui ? demanda t-il incrédule.

Cho regarda en direction du lit voisin, incapable de sortir un son. Harry tourna la tête.

- Qui est ce ?

La brune mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir articuler de manière cohérente.

- Hermione, dit elle à mi-voix.

- Quoi ? Hermione saigne ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Et bien ... elle ... enfin, elle a ...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry, inquiet en voyant Cho dans ses petits souliers.

- Elle a essayé de se suicider.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe dans l'estomac de Harry. Cho vit qu'il luttait pour se persuader que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Et ... elle a réussi ? dit-il en fermant les yeux, ayant peur d'entendre la réponse.

- Non ! se dépêcha de le rassurer la Serdaigle, on a réussi à la sauver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle s'est pas ...

Harry montra son poignet, incapable de prononcer à haute voix ce qu'il redoutait.

- Si ... répondit Cho en baissant la tête.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de respirer calmement. Cho le vit serrer les poings dans les draps.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas si Mme Pomfresh serait d'accord.

- Je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de la voir !

Cho fut très émue par la note de désespoir que l'on pouvait percevoir dans sa voix. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry craquer, ce qui prouvait à quel point son lien pour Hermione était fort. Elle se leva et écarta le rideau. Harry étouffa un cri d'horreur et se leva précipitamment.

- Hermione ! Non, pas toi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Non !

- Harry tu dois rester couché ! Tu es encore faible. Elle va bien maintenant, je t'assure qu'elle est hors de danger.

Harry regarda Cho, essayant de refouler les larmes qui lui brulaient déjà les yeux. Cho s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Et en cet instant, il n'y avait plus de Harry ou de Cho, plus de garçon ou de fille, juste deux amis qui pleuraient face à la détresse d'un être cher. Harry regarda à nouveau Hermione, son regard s'attarda sur son poignet enveloppé de bandages. Cho ressentait la souffrance d'Harry au plus profond d'elle même. Le voir pleurer lui ! Lui qui avait déjà affronté tant d'épreuves ! Elle se réjouit intérieurement qu'Hermione soit inconsciente, la crise engendrée par la souffrance d'Harry en cet instant aurait pu lui être fatale si elle l'avait ressentie.

- Couche toi Harry, sinon je vais me faire tuer par Mme Pomfresh. Elle va bientôt revenir.

Harry se remit dans son lit et respira profondément, essayant de se remettre les idées en place.

- On sait ce qui l'a poussée à faire ça ? demanda t-il.

- Non, mentit Cho. On l'a retrouvée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry regarda encore une fois son amie, presque aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Cho reprit son éponge et termina de nettoyer son bras blessé. Mme Pomfresh entra alors dans l'infirmerie.

- Ah vous êtes réveillé Potter ? Très bien ! Vous prendrez votre déjeuner ici et vous pourrez partir.

- Comment va Hermione ? demanda t-il.

- Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici demain. On peut dire qu'elle nous a fait une belle peur. Je vous remercie beaucoup Miss Chang. Je pense pouvoir soigner son poignet maintenant.

- C'était rien, répondit Cho.

Elle embrassa Harry sur le front et quitta la pièce. L'infirmière s'assit près du lit d'Hermione et commença à défaire le bandage qui entourait son poignet. Harry eut un haut le cœur en voyant la plaie, nette comme un coup de hache.

- Comment a t-elle fait ?

- Avec un sortilège de coupe. Elle a déployé une puissance phénoménale. Elle devait être dans un état de choc intense, soupira l'infirmière, ... ou alors elle sera une des plus grandes sorcières de ce siècle, chuchota t-elle plus pour elle même que pour Harry.

Elle prit sa baguette magique et referma la plaie. Le poignet de la jeune fille redevint normal, à l'exception d'une ombre noirâtre qui suivait la trace de l'ancienne coupure.

- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Elle gardera cette marque toute sa vie. On ne peut pas effacer un geste pareil, même avec toutes les formules du monde. Maintenant reposez vous ! Je vais aller chercher votre repas.

Harry mangea à l'infirmerie. Cho revint après le déjeuner et Harry put sortir. Lorsqu'elle quitta le château en fin d'après midi, il monta à la Volière pour envoyer une lettre à Ron lui racontant ce qui c'était passé, puis retourna au chevet d'Hermione. Il y resta jusqu'au lendemain.

Cela faisait trois jours et Hermione ne se réveillait toujours pas. Harry occupait son temps comme il le pouvait. Il lisait, essayait de faire ses devoirs mais n'arrivait à rien de très concluant. Avant de partir, Cho lui avait donné la traduction du texte latin et lui avait fait une recommandation : " Ne lui pose pas de questions "

Harry était intimement persuadé que la clef du mystère se trouvait dans ces phrases latines. Les phrases, les crises, les crises, les phrases...

Il avait beau les lire et les relire, il ne voyait toujours pas. Il fallait dire que sa faculté de concentration était nettement diminuée. Et pour cause, il devait faire face à un nouveau sentiment. Son inquiétude pour Hermione était sans limite. Tous les jours, il passait plusieurs heures à son chevet et demandait pourquoi elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. En plus de tout cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la réaction de Cho lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait sursauté comme si ce baiser l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Pourtant c'était bien elle qui avait fait le premier pas la veille. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, il n'était plus du tout sûr qu'elle veuille encore sortir avec lui ; et bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, ce qui lui apportait un sujet de réflexion supplémentaire. Il aimait Cho depuis trois ans et son geste de ... refus ? Oui de refus ne lui causait pas de peine. Pourquoi ?

A l'aube du quatrième jour, Harry se leva très tôt comme à son habitude. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'avaler quoique ce soit et monta à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était en train de s'occuper d'un première année qui avait eu la baguette un peu lourde. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et que l'élève fut parti, elle s'approcha du lit de la Préfète et de Harry. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Comment allez vous Potter ? Vous êtes bien pâle !

- Pas autant qu'Hermione, soupira Harry en passant la main sur la joue de son amie.

- Venez, je vais quand même vous faire un bilan. Il se peut que vous ne vous soyez pas complètement remis de votre crise cardiaque.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Une crise ... cardiaque ?

- Oui ! Votre cœur a failli s'arrêter ! Miss Chang ne vous l'a pas dit ? Vous nous avez fait très peur vous aussi. Et puis bizarrement, dès que Miss Granger a été soignée, vous êtes allé mieux. Dumbledore s'y attendait.

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment ça Dumbledore s'y attendait ?

- A ce que vous guérissiez une fois Miss Granger hors de danger ! Comme si vous étiez reliés !

Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, des milliers d'idées lui traversaient le crâne à une vitesse folle.

- Je ... ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je vais bien, réussit-il à articuler.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui je vous assure... Est-ce que je peux rester auprès d'Hermione ?

- Oui mais vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller manger quelque chose ! Vous avez maigri et si vous ne prenez pas plus soin de vous, je vous interdis l'accès à cette pièce !

- Bien Madame, je vous promets de faire attention.

L'infirmière acquiesça, et disparut dans son bureau. Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise, ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Il devait absolument faire le vide dans sa tête pour essayer de démêler tout ce charivari. Alors ... il avait pratiqué le sort avec deux personnes, Hermione et Cho. C'est alors que le voile qui obscurcissait son esprit se déchira. Toutes les pièces semblaient se mettre en place avec une étonnante facilité. Le sort de partage des cœurs ne présente aucun danger, mais si le cœur de ceux qui l'utilisent abrite l'amour, alors il se créé un lien.

_" Comme si vous étiez reliés ! "_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme si elle était amplifiée par un _Sonorus_.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il s'en serait rendu compte quand même !

Il prit le bras d'Hermione et ressentit une espèce de frisson, elle était tellement froide. Il la regarda, écoutant sa respiration, seul indice indiquant qu'elle était encore en vie. Il la trouvait tellement belle malgré sa mauvaise santé. Elle n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une belle fille, comme l'était Cho, mais à la voir comme ça, immobile, il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres closes, ses cheveux entremêlés cascadant sur l'oreiller comme une couronne d'épines, accentuant le contraste entre la noirceur de ses boucles et son teint diaphane, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait tout pour plaire. Simplement, elle n'octroyait à personne la chance de la contempler lorsqu'elle n'érigeait pas cette barrière autour d'elle. La voir au repos, le visage dénué de la moindre émotion était un privilège, et il aurait pu en être heureux si ça n'avait pas été en de telles circonstances.

Il se rappelait parfaitement son émoi devant la grotte de Sirius, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis et qu'il s'était retourné pour l'attendre. Il avait senti son coeur manquer un battement lorsqu'il l'avait vue, le regard fixé au loin, le vent balayant le flanc montagneux soulevant ses cheveux et les rubans de sa robe, les envoyant sur son visage et ses épaules dénudées ... elle avait paru si mélancolique, si triste. Il avait immédiatement compris que c'était à cause de lui. Elle s'inquiétait de son escapade dans la grotte, elle avait de suite su où le chercher, parce que son sort l'inquiétait, et la touchait. Il avait été bouleversé par ce geste, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu une crise, elle n'était pas là ... et Ron qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas lui parler pour ne pas l'inquiéter ... et le fait que Cho ne lui manque pas ...

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler lorsque la seule conclusion possible à tout ça s'imposa dans son esprit, comme pour confirmer qu'il avait enfin compris.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi ... murmura t-il. C'est à toi que mon cœur est relié et c'est parce que ... je t'aime ...

Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser, avant de laisser tomber son visage sur le drap. Un gémissement se fit alors entendre et la main d'Hermione serra celle d'Harry ...


	12. Le Chat et la Souris

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant, ne croyez pas que tout va se dénouer si facilement ... peut être commencez-vous à me connaître ... moi et mes intrigues un peu sadiques ^^**

**Il s'aiment, mais ils ne savent pas encore que c'est réciproque ... et là ... il va y avoir du sport ... non je plaisante ... lol ... nous sommes au chapitre 12 ... donc il en reste encore 4 ... c'est bientôt la fin :)**

**Bonne lecture ...**

Harry sursauta quand il sentit la main d'Hermione se resserrer sur la sienne. Elle gémit à nouveau et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Hello toi ! dit Harry.

Hermione ne distinguait pas encore ce qui se passait. Harry à son chevet, lui tenant la main, alors voilà à quoi ressemblait le paradis ? Elle essaya de faire une mise au point, pour essayer de voir le visage de son bien aimé. Lorsqu'elle réussit à distinguer son doux sourire, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit plutôt froid. Le paradis n'était-il pas censé être ensoleillé et réconfortant ? Pourquoi sentait-elle ce vide en elle, comme si on lui avait retiré une partie de son âme ? Son regard balaya le plafond de la salle. Elle blêmit ; à supposer qu'elle puisse paraitre plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle venait de reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'infirmerie ... l'infirmerie de l'école ... mais alors ...

- Hermione ? souffla doucement la voix de Harry tandis qu'une main douce et chaude caressait sa joue.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- Où je suis ? murmura t-elle, quasiment inaudible.

- On est à l'infirmerie, répondit la voix chaleureuse confirmant alors ses déductions.

Elle était complètement perdue. Elle avait entendu les voix l'appeler. Elle avait traversé la lumière alors pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle si froid ? Elle se redressa sur son lit, regardant Harry qui la regardait revenir à la vie en silence, ne sachant pas quels mots employer. Il ne la lâcha pourtant pas, son instinct lui disait que ce lien charnel était primordial ; et de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas la force de rompre ce contact. Ses sentiments tout nouvellement révélés résonnaient avec puissance en lui. La femme qu'il aimait avait failli mourir ; hors de question de la lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne se rappelait que de ces voix si suaves qui l'avaient appelée. Elle se trouvait dans les toilettes et elle avait vu cette lumière si chatoyante, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Elle savait que traverser cette brume éblouissante signifiait mourir mais elle avait eu l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour arriver à ce moment. Elle s'était sentie complète, il n'y avait plus de souffrance, plus de peur... Harry souleva le bras d'Hermione et lui montra l'ombre noire sur son poignet. Une avalanche d'images envahit alors la jeune fille. Les toilettes, sa baguette, son bras, son reflet dans le miroir, Harry et Cho échangeant un baiser, une souffrance, un profond déchirement, un flash de lumière intense, ce froid contre sa joue, cette douleur à la tête et le noir ... plus de lumière chatoyante, plus de voix chaleureuse, rien que le noir et le froid.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux tellement ces images qui l'avaient assaillie étaient fortes. Elle avait revécu cette expérience. Elle ne fut arrachée à ces visions que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Harry se crisper sur la sienne, avec une force inouïe. Elle ne le savait pas mais il vivait cette épreuve avec elle. La douleur lui fendait le crâne et le cœur.

Lorsqu'elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Harry la regardait intensément. Il s'inquiétait pour elle bien sûr, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il était son meilleur ami. Cette évidence la frappa en plein cœur et elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Harry passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et resserra son étreinte.

- Shhhh ... ne pleure pas, je suis là. Tout va s'arranger.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit ce moment de complicité. Elle respira profondément.

- Alors je suis vivante ? dit-elle.

- Eh bien on dirait ! répondit Harry, se forçant à sourire.

Son cœur était serré mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione voit à quel point il était bouleversé.

- Comment vous m'avez sauvée ?

- Dumbledore et McGonagall t'ont trouvée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Hermione baissa les yeux, ses visions menaçant de ressurgir.

- Hermione, dit doucement Harry, je sais pertinemment que je ne devrais pas te demander ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi ...

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ... l'interrompit Hermione.

- Ou ... oui, admit-il.

Hermione détourna le regard.

- Je me demande juste ce qui te bouleverse à ce point. Je vois bien que tu n'es plus la même et je peux même te dire depuis quand ; c'est depuis que tu as vu ton désir le plus cher dans le miroir du Risèd. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Je suis désolée Harry mais je ne peux pas, répondit elle.

- Sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir quelque chose qui te tourmente, on a l'impression que personne ne peut comprendre. Mais tu es l'amie la plus chère que j'ai et ça me rend triste de te voir souffrir...

L'amie la plus chère qu'il avait ... c'était justement là que se trouvait le problème ...

- Merci beaucoup, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce.

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Je suis soulagée !

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Oui, tu dors depuis quatre jours, dit Harry.

- Vous êtes encore faible mais je vais vous donner une potion qui vous remettra d'aplomb. Quant à vous Potter ! Filez manger ! Je ne veux plus vous voir comme ça !

- Oui Madame.

Harry quitta l'infirmerie après avoir caressé la main d'Hermione une dernière fois. Hermione passa la journée à l'infirmerie et ne regagna la Salle Commune que le lendemain. Elle était encore très tourmentée mais Harry ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Il avait enfin découvert l'origine de ses crises et passer tout son temps avec celle qu'il aimait lui faisait oublier que dehors la guerre se préparait.

Harry et Hermione étaient les seuls Gryffondor à être restés. Ils avaient la Salle Commune pour eux et en profitaient largement. Hermione se remettait peu à peu et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de lui demander des explications. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Ils passaient donc leur temps à s'amuser. Ce jour là, ils faisaient une bataille de coussins.

- _Expulso !_

- Eeehhh ! dit Harry en se relevant. On avait dit pas de magie ! C'est un combat à la moldue ! En plus je l'ai pris en pleine tête !

- Oh désolée ! J'ai triché ! Je mérite la prison ! rétorqua Hermione espiègle.

- Attends un peu, tu vas voir ...

Harry ramassa trois coussins et se mit à la poursuivre. Elle s'enfuit en hurlant. Mais il n'était pas un Attrapeur pour rien, sa cible était de plus bien visible. Il la plaqua sur le sol et la bombarda de coups de coussins. A califourchon sur elle, il ne pouvait pas la louper.

- AAAH ! Arrête, non Harry ! ... AAAH !

- Alors on fait moins la maligne maintenant ! Tu vas recevoir ton châtiment !

- Oh Harry, grand maitre du coussin, je m'incline devant votre puissance ...

- Bon ! Je serai magnanime ! dit-il d'un air faussement pompeux.

Hermione le fixa du regard et éclata de rire.

- Ce que t'es beau avec cet air sérieux ! dit-elle gravement.

Il joignit son rire au sien à ce ton.

- Si on nous voyait, on se prendrait une de ces hontes ! dit-il en se relevant et en tendant sa main à Hermione pour l'aider.

- On devrait faire nos devoirs, dit la brune.

- Ah ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un jour je serai content d'entendre ces mots, s'exclama Harry avec un franc sourire.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et passèrent le reste de la matinée sur un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. L'après midi fut consacré à une promenade dans le parc. Il faisait très froid mais le décor était grandiose. Le lac gelé inspirait de la tristesse et du mystère.

- Dommage qu'on ait pas des patins ! dit Hermione. J'adorais aller à la patinoire quand j'étais petite. J'imagine que toi, les Dursley ne t'y ont jamais emmené ...

- Non en effet ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est une expérience que je voudrais bien tenter.

- Malheureusement je ne vois pas comment ...

- Moi je sais ! Viens suis moi !

Il entraina Hermione vers le château et la mena dans un couloir qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Ah oui ! La Salle sur Demande ! Bien vu !

Ils prirent leurs patins et retournèrent sur le lac.

- Je te préviens ! Il va falloir que tu m'aides. Je ne suis jamais monté la dessus, dit Harry inquiet.

- Pas de problème mais laisse moi d'abord reprendre le coup de main.

Elle s'élança sur la glace et Harry fut subjugué par ce ballet. Elle était tellement belle et gracieuse.

- Bon Harry tu te lances ?

- Heuuu ... ouais, répondit il, sortant de sa rêverie, tout en se morigénant de se laisser aller à la regarder avec cet air stupide.

Il posa son pied sur la glace et ...

- AAAH .... AOOW !

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça glisse autant. Le pied à peine posé, il s'était retrouvé sur les fesses.

- Harry ça va ?

- Ouais à part que je vais avoir un bleu monstrueux !

- Donne moi ta main je vais t'aider.

Elle l'aida et se retourna pour se placer dos à lui. Elle mit ses mains sur sa taille et commença doucement à avancer. Harry sentit un frisson l'irradier. Un simple contact avec Hermione lui procurait une sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Il avançaient ensemble prudemment et Harry commençait à piger le truc. Hermione lâcha ses mains mais il les laissa sur ses hanches et elle se mit à rougir. Ils continuèrent à se promener et Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa trajectoire tellement elle était nerveuse. Ils se séparèrent enfin et elle essaya de lui apprendre comment ralentir et freiner, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'augmenter la collection de bleus d'Harry.

- On devrait peut être rentrer, le jour tombe, dit finalement Hermione.

- Tu as raison, je crois que je ne me suis jamais pris autant de gamelles même au Quidditch, dit Harry en riant. Fait attention ton lacet est défait !

- Ah oui ... pars devant, je te rejoins dans une minute. Montre moi un peu ta super maitrise, ajouta t-elle narquoise.

- Tu vas voir, je vais t'en mettre plein la vue, je vais même arriver avant toi !

- Mouais bien sûr !

Harry s'élança et elle dut reconnaitre qu'il apprenait très vite. Il allait même assez vite pour quelqu'un qui patine pour la première fois. Harry était bientôt arrivé au bord lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. La glace craquait ...

- Hermione dépêche-toi !

Celle-ci était déjà en train de le rejoindre à vive allure, l'air frais s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Elle vit que Harry lui parlait mais elle n'entendait pas. Elle freina.

- Quoi ?

- NON ! Ne t'arrête pas !

Mais Hermione avait à peine fait un pas que la glace se fissura et ses jambes furent avalées par le lac.

- AAAAH ! HARRYYY !

Harry s'élança à nouveau et rejoignit Hermione qui glissait lentement dans le lac.

- C'est froid, je sens déjà plus mes jambes !

Il essaya de la tirer mais sans résultat, elle l'entrainait avec elle, le poids de ses vêtement mouillés la faisant doucement glisser. Il prit sa baguette et hurla.

- _Wingardium leviosa !_

Hermione se sentit soulevée et s'éleva dans les airs. Harry lança un sort de séchage sur elle, la hissa sur son dos et regagna la rive. Il devait se dépêcher, elle était frigorifiée, car ses jambes étaient encore gelées, malgré le sortilège. Il rentra au château et se rendit directement à la Salle de Bain des Préfets.

- _Aurore Boréale_, dit Hermione, en claquant légèrement des dents.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle de Bain. Harry déposa délicatement Hermione au bord du bassin et alluma tous les robinets. Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui tendit une serviette.

- Il faut absolument que tu te réchauffes ! Je vais dans la Salle Commune. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Hermione acquiesça et Harry quitta la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla, et plongea dans la mousse onctueuse. Elle était furieuse. Harry avait encore du la sauver. Mais quelle cruche ! Comme numéro de demoiselle en détresse là elle battait tous les records ! Elle resta un moment dans la mousse à ruminer sur son sort. Puis lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle c'était assez réchauffée, elle se sécha, s'habilla, et alla retrouver Harry à la Salle Commune.

Il était sur un divan près de la cheminée et s'était endormi. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'approcher et de le regarder dormir. Il était tellement beau ...

Elle secoua légèrement la tête à la vision peu orthodoxe qui s'imposa dans son esprit, voilà qu'elle se mettait à fantasmer maintenant. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui ...

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et Hermione sursauta.

- Oh pardon ! Je t'ai réveillé.

- Non c'est rien.

- Je voulais juste t'enlever tes lunettes, tu risques de les casser.

- C'est pas grave, je dormais pas vraiment, je somnolais.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda t-il.

- Oui merci. Je suis vraiment désolée, je te cause beaucoup de soucis en ce moment.

- C'est rien. Ça aurait pu m'arriver à moi autant qu'à toi. T'as pas eu de chance c'est tout.

- Oui mais en ce moment je les collectionne, bouda Hermione.

- Moi j'aime m'occuper de toi, dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle décida finalement de ne pas se torturer l'esprit et de profiter du moment. Elle se laissa aller et ferma les yeux, dans les bras de Harry.

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il comprit alors qu'il avait une nouvelle crise, mais cette fois, Hermione était heureuse et ne provoquait pas de la douleur mais de la chaleur. Le fait qu'elle soit si bien rendait Harry serein. Il se rallongea tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent devant la cheminée et ne furent réveillés que par la lumière du jour le lendemain ...


	13. Une douloureuse confidence

**Salut ! Voilà la suite ... nous retrouvons Cho ... il fallait bien éclaircir les choses entre Harry et elle ... Bonne lecture ...**

Le reste des vacances passa à une vitesse hallucinante du point de vue d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il était inutile de dire que cette nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre avait fini par briser le peu de barrières qu'il restait depuis "l'accident" d'Hermione. La complicité était à nouveau totale.

Rapidement, les couloirs furent à nouveau sillonnés par les élèves qui se rendaient à leurs cours respectifs. Harry avait bien évidemment tout raconté à Ron de ses vacances. Celui-ci avait avoué à Harry ses soupçons ainsi que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait avec Ginny pour qu'il n'ait jamais une crise en présence d'Hermione. Harry lui avait fait la tête une bonne semaine, laissant Hermione perplexe sur les motifs de cette dispute ; mais il finit par comprendre que c'était par amitié qu'il avait fait ça et lui pardonna. Ils parlaient souvent des sentiments de Harry laissant ce dernier stupéfait de la maturité qu'avait gagné Ron depuis le début de l'année en matière de conseils amoureux.

- Dis Ron ! Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas ce qu'on appelle un tombeur ! Alors comment ça se fait que tu puisses me donner autant de conseils ?

- Ben ... commença Ron gêné.

- Aller crache le morceau ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Samantha.

- C'est une Poudlarienne ?

- Non, elle étudie à Beauxbatons, parce que La Réunion est française. Elle étudie donc en France.

- Laisse moi deviner ... elle fait partie des "mystérieux" amis qui sont venus chez vous à noël, lança Harry narquois.

- Heu oui, répondit Ron de plus en plus écarlate.

- Et comment ça s'annonce vous deux ?

Ron devint tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'avaler une flasque de Whisky-Pur-Feu d'une traite. Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, comprenant bien ce que signifiait ce silence.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! Tu n'as pas une photo d'elle ? Je veux voir de quoi elle à l'air !

Ron se pencha par dessus son lit et farfouilla dans sa valise.

- Eh ben ! Mais t'as des gouts de luxe ! s'exclama Harry hilare en voyant une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus et à la peau mate. Et ça fait combien de temps ?

- Et ben disons que je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Que nous ne pourrions être qu'amis mais à noël on s'est vraiment rapprochés et enfin voilà quoi.

- C'est pas trop dur de ne pas pouvoir la voir pendant plusieurs mois ?

- Ben en fait elle m'a invité à venir la voir à Beauxbatons pendant la deuxième semaine de Pâques, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire béat.

- Et ben ça fait du bien de voir que tes amours marchent au moins. Moi je suis dans une impasse, reprit Harry en pensant que l'objet de ses rêves prenait sa douche dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets au moment où ils parlaient, avant de secouer la tête afin de ne pas laisser cavaler son imagination trop loin.

- Tu sais Harry, il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec ma propre expérience. Si Samantha n'avait pas fait le premier pas, moi j'aurais jamais osé et on serait passé à côté de nos sentiments.

- Peut être mais on est tellement proche avec Hermione que si je lui dit que je l'aime, non seulement je vais me rendre ridicule mais en plus je vais perdre son amitié. Je préfère encore me contenter de ce que j'ai tu sais ...

- De toute façon je ne peux que te donner mon avis et tu sais mieux que personne ce que tu te sens de faire ou pas, répondit Ron en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop déçu.

Il mourrait d'envie de dire à Harry que ses sentiments étaient largement partagés mais Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, lui et Ginny, à leur arrivée dans le château pour leur donner des instructions. Ron avait violemment protesté sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas dire à ses amis quels sentiments les unissaient ; que c'était les condamner à une souffrance inguérissable mais Dumbledore lui avait fermé le clapet avec un argument en béton armé. En effet, Dumbledore avait décidé de prendre la relève de Rogue dans les leçons d'Occlumancie vu le peu de résultats que le Maitre des Potions avait récolté. Il était absolument indispensable que Harry apprenne à fermer son esprit pour que Voldemort ne puisse plus se servir de leur connexion. Les cours du second semestre étant bien plus denses que ceux du début de l'année, Dumbledore espérait que Harry se plonge assez dans son travail pour endormir un peu ses sentiments. Voldemort n'ayant que faire des matières de Poudlard, Harry serait relativement en sécurité au moins le temps de progresser en Occlumancie. Par contre, l'allégresse provoquée par la concrétisation de sa relation avec Hermione revenait à servir Harry cuit au petits oignons à Voldemort. En ne disant rien aux intéressés, au moins, ils ne faisaient pas d'Hermione une proie facile. C'est donc avec un masque d'impassibilité que Ron regardait Harry se poser des milliers de questions alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui même.

Ginny, du même avis que son frère et ne supportant pas de laisser Hermione comme ça avait cependant réussi à négocier l'explication des crises. Hermione en avait assez rarement mais cela avait suffi pour la rendre curieuse. Dumbledore n'avait pu que s'incliner sachant pertinemment que quand Hermione Granger cherche une réponse quelque part elle finit toujours par la trouver. Hermione avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'elle ressentait ce que Harry ressentait et en même temps heureuse qu'un lien si unique ait pu se tisser.

La reprise des cours fut assez rude pour notre trio. Dumbledore n'avait pas menti en disant à Ron que tout allait s'intensifier. Ils avaient autant de travail si ce n'est plus que lorsqu'ils avaient passé leurs BUSES. Harry, visiblement beaucoup plus enclin à s'entrainer à fermer son esprit avec Dumbledore qu'avec Rogue, devenait peu à peu un occlumens assez potable, mais il n'avait plus aucune minute à lui. Il du même renoncer à certains entrainements de Quidditch, ce qui mettait Angelina passablement en colère. Le talent naturel de Harry pour voler sur un balai lui permit heureusement de rester à niveau, et la Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor garda pour elle ses réprimandes.

Il eut cependant le bonheur d'avoir un après midi de libre lorsqu'un cours de Botanique fut annulé du fait qu'un troisième année avait ravagé la serre numéro six. On était déjà au mois d'avril. Il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque avancer ses devoirs afin de pouvoir passer le weekend un peu plus tranquillement. Ses bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée lorsqu'il vit Cho entrer dans la salle. Quand elle aperçut Harry, elle lui sourit timidement et alla s'assoir à une autre table. Etonné, il alla la rejoindre.

- Cho ? Bonjour ...

- Oh bonjour Harry.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui très bien pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais tu as l'air triste, ou soucieux , quelque chose comme ça.

- Non je t'assure que tout va bien, dit-elle en faisant un sourire.

- Tant mieux. On a pas eu l'occasion de se parler depuis les vacances et je pense qu'il faudrait, dit Harry bien décidé à ne pas perdre l'amitié de la Serdaigle.

- Oui tu as raison.

Harry s'assit à côté de Cho et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Ecoute, je pense qu'il faudrait arrêter de se voiler la face et se parler franchement, alors voilà je me lance ... je pense que tu connais l'origine de mes crises n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué.

- Quoi Dumbledore ? lança Harry avec un pointe d'agacement.

- Oui, quand ils ont retrouvé Hermione et que Mme Pomfresh l'a soignée, Dumbledore m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Il m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé et m'a montré le lien qu'il existe entre vous.

- Donc, tu savais que j'aimais Hermione ...

Harry écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il faisait le lien.

- ... tu le savais même avant moi et c'est pour ça que tu as eu ce mouvement de recul quand je t'ai embrassé ! Maintenant tout s'éclaire ! Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit à ce moment là ?

- Dumbledore pensait que ça pourrait avoir des répercutions néfastes et que de toute façon tu ne mettrais pas longtemps à découvrir la vérité ... et il avait raison.

- Je vois ... mais toi ? Comment tu as pris ça ?

- Oh moi, au début j'étais désespérée parce que je pensais être amoureuse de toi, mais Dumbledore m'a prouvé que non.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- C'est simple, si je t'avais aimé, j'aurai subi les effets du sortilège tout comme toi.

- Oui c'est vrai ...

- Et puis de toute façon je sais ce que tu représentes pour moi maintenant.

- Ah et je peux savoir ?

- Tu te rappelles quand on a parlé de ton enfance à Halloween ?

Harry acquiesça.

- A ce moment là, je t'avais dit qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé de spécial dans mon enfance mais je n'étais pas complètement sincère.

Harry sentit que Cho allait lui faire une confidence assez douloureuse. Il lui prit la main pour essayer de la réconforter.

- Quand j'avais environ huit ans, ma mère m'a annoncé une grande nouvelle : j'allais devenir grande sœur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des frères et sœurs.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Mais elle avait commencé et elle savait que de confier son histoire à Harry lui ferait du bien.

- En fait j'ai eu un frère mais ... je l'ai tué.

Harry regarda Cho, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire ni que dire. Cependant, le fait de lui tenir la main semblait lui faire du bien puisqu'elle poursuivit son récit.

- J'avais dix ans et lui deux ans. Je savais je j'allais bientôt entrer à Poudlard et j'avais tellement hâte ! Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre encore une année alors je subtilisais la baguette de ma mère et je m'entrainais avec un vieux livre que j'avais trouvé au grenier. Il avait appartenu à mon grand père qui était Auror. Bien sûr la majorité des sorts étaient infaisables pour moi vu mon niveau. Mais un jour, en prononçant une formule, la baguette a fait des étincelles et j'étais tellement surexcitée que j'ai réessayé jusqu'à avoir un résultat. C'était le sortilège de Confusion. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, le sort a marché mais j'avais pas vu que mon frère était là.

Cho respira à fond et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Le sortilège a ricoché sur le miroir de ma chambre et a frappé mon frère. En temps normal, ce sortilège n'est pas dangereux mais pour un enfant de deux ans, il est mortel ...

Cho se tut. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour comprendre. Il cherchait ses mots pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était un accident ... commença t-il.

- Peut être mais ma désobéissance a couté la vie de mon frère et ça je ne me le suis jamais pardonné ! s'exclama douloureusement la jeune fille, des larmes inondant son visage.

- Ça doit être un lourd fardeau à porter mais sache que tu n'en restes pas moins une fille formidable. Crois moi ...

Cho sourit timidement et murmura un minuscule "Merci".

- Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ? poursuivit Harry.

- Et bien, tu es le frère que j'ai perdu. Quand je te vois si courageux, j'aime penser que Yaten aurait été comme ça aussi. Je t'aime comme un membre de ma famille.

Harry fixa la Serdaigle tendrement. Il était très ému que la jeune fille puisse ressentir autant d'affection à son égard.

- Ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis très honoré de pouvoir prétendre au titre de frère de Cho Chang, finit-il par murmurer.

Cho sourit.

- AH ! Je préfère ça ! s'exclama t-il.

- Merci Harry, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Mais de rien, je ne laisserais pas tomber tomber ma grande sœur quand même !

Cho élargit son sourire et Harry enleva la larme qui s'était attardée sur sa joue.

- Aller sèche moi ça, tu es tellement jolie quand tu souris ...

Cho rougit légèrement sous le compliment, et laissa son sourire s'élargir davantage. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi ensemble à faire leurs devoirs.


	14. L'intervention d'un Serpentard

**Bonjour ... je poste en avance parce que la semaine prochaine je serai en partiels et que je ne pourrai pas le faire ... les choses se précipitent ... Finiront-ils par comprendre ? **

**Bonne lecture ...**

Le soir, dans la Salle Commune, une fois leurs camarades partis se coucher, Harry raconta tout à Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione quelques mois plus tôt, à propos des sentiments de Cho à l'égard d'Harry.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu as ? Je te sens à cran, dit Ron en regardant son ami tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Oh rien rien ... je pensais juste au dernier match qui a lieu dans deux semaines, je me met un peu la pression.

- Franchement on a pas à s'en faire, vu que l'équipe de ta "sœur" a écrasé les Poufsouffle, ils sont bon derniers et même s'il gagnent demain, on est sûr d'avoir la Coupe ...

- Oui mais pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, il nous faut engranger le maximum de points, les Serpentard nous mènent ! Et puis ...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, il s'accrocha soudain au rebord de la table sur laquelle Ron faisait ses devoirs.

- Harry ! Ça va ?

- Mouais ! répondit Harry en se redressant le souffle court. Où est Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle nous a quitté après le diner. Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et qu'elle nous rejoignait.

- Elle souffre ! J'en ai marre ! Bordel ! dit-il en tapant du pied contre la table en se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

Ron l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit assoir sur le canapé mais Harry ne tenait décidément pas en place. Il se releva et recommença à faire les cents pas.

- Tu te rends compte que quelque chose la fait souffrir depuis des mois au point qu'elle veuille se suicider ! Je veux dire, c'est d'Hermione qu'on parle là ! Elle est battante et courageuse alors pour qu'elle en arrive à de telles extrémités c'est que ça doit pas être une simple histoire de devoir raté ! Et moi je peux rien faire et ça m'obsède !

Il se rassit en serrant les poings, avant de se relever à nouveau pour arpenter la pièce.

- Aller essaie de te calmer ... dit Ron en prenant Harry avec des pincettes le voyant si énervé. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne refera pas de bêtise. Et puis toi aussi tu devrais essayer de ne plus te torturer ...

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui peut lui faire cet effet là ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est moi qui débloque quand même ! Tu réalises ce qu'elle a fait ? Hein ? J'ai failli la perdre ...

Harry se jeta sur le canapé, et enfouit la tête dans ses mains. La colère s'effaçait pour laisser place à de l'amertume. Il se sentait impuissant et il ne supportait pas ça. Comme si l'autre cinglé de Mage Noir ne lui pourrissait pas suffisamment la vie, il fallait que celle qu'il aimait lui cache ses soucis. Ron regardait ses deux amis souffrir d'un amour qu'il aurait été si facile de révéler, mais voilà, la prophétie compliquait tout. Alors il se contentait de les consoler, à sa manière. Harry dans ses accès de colère injustifiés à chaque fois qu'il ressentait qu'Hermione était triste, et Hermione lorsqu'elle rentrait d'une énième visite au Miroir du Risèd. Il savait depuis un moment que la jeune fille retournait régulièrement observer ce désir si inaccessible, et lorsqu'elle en revenait, elle était plus démoralisée que jamais.

_- Hermione ... chuchota Ron en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans les siennes, j'aimerais savoir, puisque tu sais que ça te fait souffrir, pourquoi retournes-tu voir ce foutu miroir aussi souvent ?_

_Hermione hoqueta entre deux sanglots._

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais de voir et revoir cette vision de Harry heureux ... Si tu savais comme il est beau sur cette glace, il n'est pas tourmenté, il a un sourire franc sur le visage, il paraît enfin libre. Jamais Harry n'a été comme ça avec nous depuis que nous le connaissons. Il a toujours cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa tête ... Mourir ou donner la mort, tu imagines ?_

_Ron regardait Hermione décrire son désir le plus cher, les yeux brillants, les joues rosées ... il ne faisait aucun doute que de voir Harry enfin heureux était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus en ce monde. Il serra un peu plus la main de son amie pour la réconforter._

_- Ça ira bien tu verras, je reste persuadé qu'un jour, il réalisera l'importance que tu as pour lui._

_- Tu crois ? C'est étrange, ni Ginny, ni toi ne m'avez jamais dit d'abandonner, on dirait que vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ..._

_- Nous espérons, tout comme toi, répondit Ron, en souriant devant la perspicacité de sa camarade de toujours._

- Ron ?

- Hmm ? Oh pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ...

- J'ai vu ...

- Ecoute, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une raison de s'inquiéter. Quand elle reviendra, on lui demandera où elle était, dit Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait compatissant mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas que Harry se sente diminué dans sa fierté.

- Hmm ...

Lorsque Hermione rejoignit la Salle Commune, elle semblait abattue.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry le plus normalement possible.

- Oui très bien, mentit Hermione.

Elle s'était rendue au quatrième étage et avait contemplé le miroir une fois de plus. Son sourire, bien que convainquant pour n'importe quel Gryffondor, ne trompa pas Harry une seule seconde.

- Bon je vais me coucher, dit Hermione. Je suis crevée ! Bonne nuit les garçons !

Ils lui rendirent son bonne nuit et Harry la regarda monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir, se promettant d'exercer une surveillance accrue autour de sa bien aimée. Il devait découvrir le secret qu'Hermione lui cachait, coute que coute ...

Il eut cependant beaucoup de difficultés pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le travail qui s'abattit sur les sixième année dès le lendemain fut colossal. Les examens approchaient et les professeurs leur donnaient beaucoup de devoirs pour parfaire leur pratique. Hermione s'éclipsait de temps en temps et à chaque fois, Harry avait une crise. Elle se débrouillait toujours être seule à ces moments là et le jeune homme était vraiment sur les nerfs. Quiconque le croisait dans les couloirs voyait sa mine renfrognée. Il semblait près à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ce fut bien entendu Malefoy qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Un soir, Ron et Ginny étaient partis s'entrainer et Hermione devait faire une ronde. Harry lui proposa de l'accompagner pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule ... et qu'elle ne déprime pas encore une fois ...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots pour terminer leur inspection, ils eurent le grand déplaisir de croiser Malefoy et ses deux toutous dans un couloir.

- Tiens tiens ! Mais c'est la Sang-De-Bourbe et le Balafré !

- Dégage Malefoy ! cracha Harry.

- Oh mais quelle répartie ! J'en tremble ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein Potter ?

Harry avait une furieuse envie de le cogner pour lui montrer effectivement qu'il se servait aussi bien de ses poings que de sa baguette mais Hermione le retint par la manche.

- Laisse tomber ! Il te provoque exprès ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ...

- Oh mais que c'est mignon ! Miss-Je-Sais-tout prend la défense de son chevalier servant ! C'est pour quand le mariage ?

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent ce qui n'échappa bien sûr pas au Serpentard.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle rougit ! Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop me chercher sale fouine, ma main me démange et tu sais que je ne te louperai pas !

- Tu rêves ma pauvre fille ! Enfin devrais-je dire pauvre chose parce qu'une sale Sang-De-Bourbe comme toi ne mérite même pas d'être appelée fille ...

Harry ne put plus contenir sa rage. Qu'il s'attaque à lui passe encore mais ses émotions exacerbées de ces derniers jours eurent raison de sa retenue. Le sang lui battait violemment aux tempes et la dernière insulte de Malefoy fut celle de trop. Il se jeta sur l'aristocrate et lui en colla une à le faire tomber par terre. Hermione stupéfixa Crabbe et Goyle et regardait Harry se déchainer contre le blond sans arriver à le raisonner. Mais Malefoy savait aussi se battre et d'un violent coup de pied bien placé reprit l'avantage. Il se releva pointant sa baguette sur Harry, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue avec son autre main.

- Tu vas me le payer Potter ! _Expelliarmus ! _

La baguette de Harry voltigea quelques mètres plus loin.

- _Petrificus totalus ! _

Il pétrifia Hermione qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la vise elle et ne put lancer son Charme du Bouclier à temps.

- Il est temps qu'on règle quelques comptes ... lança t-il goguenard.

Il donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Harry. Ce dernier, même à terre, lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Ça c'est pour ma lèvre mais il temps que tu payes pour mon père !

- Tsss ! Ton mangemort de paternel a besoin de son fifils pour régler ses comptes, voilà où suivre Voldemort l'aura conduit ... pathétique ! répliqua Harry nullement impressionné par la baguette de Drago.

- A ta place je ne ferai pas trop le malin ! Tu es désarmé et à ma merci.

Harry ricana comme si Drago avait été aussi effrayant qu'un Botruc. Malefoy ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui, surtout Potter. La réponse fut sans appel.

- _Endoloris ! _

Harry se tordit de douleur. Il avait déjà essuyé un "Doloris" de Voldemort et la douleur bien que réelle, ne fut pas si terrible comparé au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le sort qui emprisonnait Hermione semblait s'être volatilisé, elle se tordait de douleur, secouée de spasmes comme si c'était sur elle que Malefoy s'acharnait. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons et c'est cette douleur là que Harry ressentait le plus, la boucle du sortilège de partage amplifiant les effets du "Doloris" à chaque cycle. Malefoy relâcha la pression sur sa baguette, interdit de voir Hermione réagir aussi alors qu'il visait Harry. Il désensorcela ses collègues et s'enfuit en entendant des pas précipités dans le couloir. Ron et Ginny, de retour du stade, arrivaient en courant, alertés par les cris de leurs amis. Ron s'occupa de Harry et Ginny d'Hermione. Ils les remontèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, en les aidant à marcher.

Une fois sur des canapés, des oreillers pour soutenir leur tête et des bonbons réfrigérants dans la bouche, pour atténuer la douleur de leur muscles, Harry leur expliqua tout et son regard dévia vers Hermione lorsqu'il décrit qu'elle avait elle aussi reçu le sortilège. Celle-ci était restée silencieuse, mastiquant doucement sa sucrerie, se remettant doucement de la douleur et sachant très bien pourquoi elle l'avait ressentie. Ginny et Ron le savaient également mais ne firent aucune remarque. Ils ne pouvaient pas dénoncer Malefoy, il n'y avait pas de témoins et c'était leur parole contre la sienne. Ginny aida Hermione à monter dans le dortoir laissant Harry perplexe, en proie de très gros doutes. Comment Malefoy avait-il pu atteindre Hermione en le visant lui aussi ? Etait-ce de la Magie Noire apprise auprès de son nouveau maitre ? Non ... il aurait su si une telle magie existait, que s'était il donc passé ...


	15. Incorrigible Ginny !

**Bonjour à tous ! voilà c'est enfin les vacances, et je peux me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture de mes fics ... ce chapitre est l'avant dernier ... et je n'aurai qu'une seule chose à ajouter ... Bonne Lecture :)**

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil cette nuit là. Les hurlements de Hermione en proie au Doloris le hantaient. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé. Hermione était pétrifiée, et quand Malefoy avait lancé le sortilège ... Il avait été touché en premier puis très vite après Hermione aussi mais pas en même temps que lui, il y avait un très léger décalage de temps ... et puis bien sûr la crise, la plus forte de toutes celles qu'il avait ressenti consciemment. La douleur d'Hermione était revenue à lui et plus le temps passait plus elle semblait augmenter. Il retombait dans les méandres du sommeil alors qu'une phrase s'imposait dans son esprit, phrase qui, à son réveil ne refit plus surface ...

_Elle a ressenti ma douleur comme si nous étions reliés ..._

- Harry .... Tu ... Tu as une mine affreuse ...

Harry descendit dans la Salle Commune le lendemain, c'était le début des vacances de Pâques. Le château avait été complètement abandonné, il ne restait que deux ou trois élèves de chaque maison et encore. Ils étaient quatre chez les Gryffondor : Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière jouait avec Pattenrond sur un canapé.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, et je suis quasiment sure d'être dans le vrai en plus ... dit-elle.

- Oui tu as raison Ginny, répondit Harry en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Hermione dort encore ?

- Oui, elle a bien dégusté hier soir ...

- Oui j'ai bien senti, répondit Harry d'un air las.

- Oh pardon c'est vrai que tu étais aux premières loges ...

Il restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Harry tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment Malefoy a pu l'atteindre ! C'est à moi qu'il a lancé le Doloris, elle n'aurait pas du le ressentir !

Ginny était dans une impasse, comment le réconforter sans lui révéler la nature des sentiments d'Hermione à son égard. Elle n'approuvait pas la situation, mais elle savait que Dumbledore avait parfaitement raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il était essentiel de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort sur Hermione, du moins pas tant que Harry ne serait pas apte à fermer son esprit correctement. Mais ! Une minute ! Mais d'après ce qu'elle savait, il avait beaucoup progressé en Occlumancie ! Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois que Harry prenait des cours particuliers avec le Directeur, et ce plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle regarda Harry se demandant vraiment quoi faire. Elle avait tellement envie que tout s'arrange entre ces deux là ... mais d'un autre côté, devait-elle s'immiscer ? Harry avait compris tout seul les sentiments qu'il éprouvait sans que personne ne lui dise rien ... il était fort possible qu'en laissant faire les choses ...

- Ça va Ginny ? demanda Harry qui regardait la rousse, les genoux repliés contre son menton, le regard vague, visiblement en proie à un vrai combat intérieur.

- Hein ? Oh oui oui ! sursauta Ginny. Je pensais à ... enfin à rien d'important, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle prit alors une décision, elle allait peut être le regretter mais tant pis, il fallait tenter le coup.

- Tu sais Harry, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Harry la regarda, étonné, attendant la suite.

- Ben, c'est à dire que ...

Ginny cherchait ses mots, elle risquait gros. Elle devait allumer une torche dans la tête de Harry mais sans trop en dire.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien remarqué que tu souffres énormément de cette situation. Je veux dire, tu es amoureux d'Hermione et ... enfin ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu ne le lui aies pas dit ...

Ça y était ! Elle avait lancé le sujet, elle ne pouvait plus reculer ! Harry imita Ginny et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, comme pour se protéger. Il allait parler de lui, des sentiments qu'il éprouvait et c'était beaucoup moins facile de se révéler à Ginny qu'a Ron. Et même si rien ne l'obligeait à répondre à la question de son amie, il sentait que d'avoir le point de vue d'une fille sur le sujet ne serait que profitable. Il se recroquevilla davantage, et soupira.

- C'est que ... je sais qu'elle me considère comme son meilleur ami ... et je suis sûr que si je lui dis que je l'aime, elle va être gênée et ne saura pas quoi répondre pour ne pas me vexer. J'imagine déjà son regard compatissant, et je préfère garder mes sentiments que de la mettre dans cette situation. Je ne veux pas la perdre ...

Ginny était très émue de voir Harry se livrer ainsi. Ce n'était pas un exercice auquel il était habitué, ça elle le savait.

- Mais je veux dire ... continua t-elle, enfin, je comprend assez bien la situation que tu me décris, ça m'est déjà arrivé ... mais je sais aussi que Hermione n'est pas du genre à snober ses amis. Elle ne pourra qu'être touchée par ta déclaration même si elle n'y répond pas ...

- Tu crois vraiment Ginny ? Tu sais je ne suis pas très doué pour interpréter les réactions des filles, tu as du t'en rendre compte ...

- Oh ça oui ! fit Ginny rieuse.

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert, ce qui relâcha agréablement l'atmosphère.

- Enfin j'y réfléchirai, reprit Harry, mais je t'avoue que ce n'est pas le sujet qui me préoccupe le plus ce matin. Je voudrais comprendre ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière ... ces hurlements ... ils me hantent, si je chope Malefoy je peux t'assurer que ma baguette ne se retrouvera pas sur le sol !

- C'est plutôt de mon Chauve-Furie qu'il devrait se méfier ! S'il a le malheur de me croiser seul ... il va comprendre sa douleur !

Harry rit à nouveau, celui qui capturerai le cœur de cette Gryffondor allait avoir fort à faire.

- Mais en fait, Hermione était pétrifiée et elle a été touchée par le Doloris c'est bien ça ? reprit Ginny.

- Oui ... juste après moi, comme si j'avais transféré le sort sur elle ...

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'elle ait ressenti ce que tu as ressenti ...

Et voilà, maintenant elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, soit il comprendrait, soit pas mais son intervention devrait s'arrêter là. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Je vais voler un peu, tu me rejoins ?

- Heu oui pourquoi pas ... mais pas de suite d'ici une petite heure d'accord ?

- Ça marche ! A tout à l'heure !

Ginny quitta la pièce. Harry regardait par la fenêtre les feuilles des arbres se soulever avec la brise printanière. La discussion avec Ginny le laissait perplexe. Elle avait ressenti ce qu'il avait ... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Non ! Son coeur battait à dix mille à l'heure. Se pouvait-il que ?

- Salut Harry !

- Oh salut Ron ! Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que toi en tout cas !

- Bah c'est les vacances, je ferai la sieste cet après midi.

- C'est sur que ça fait du bien d'être en vacances ! Avec tout le boulot qu'on a eu récemment.

- Mouais ...

- J'ai tellement hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine, tu peux pas savoir ! Samantha me manque tellement ...

- Mouais ...

- Au fait j'ai entendu dire que Rogue allait se balader en robe de cérémonie rose aujourd'hui ...

- Mouais ... Hein quoi ??!

- Ravi de voir que mes histoires de cœur te passionnent ! fit Ron vexé.

- Oh excuse moi ! C'est juste que, enfin ... je réfléchissais ...

- Je m'en serais douté ! Et le sujet de tes pensées a des boucles brunes je présume ?

- On ne peux rien te cacher !

Harry reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide. Ginny ... avait-elle essayé de lui dire que ... Il devait en savoir plus !

- Je vais rejoindre Ginny sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tu viens aussi ?

- Quoi ? Elle s'entraine encore ? Elle est increvable ma parole ! Moi je suis naze d'hier soir ! Mais, vas-y toi ! On vous rejoindra avec Hermione et on mangera dans le parc.

- Bonne idée !

Ils passèrent toute la matinée sur le terrain de Quidditch et l'après midi, ils restèrent dans le parc sous les arbres au bord du lac. Harry fit la sieste pendant que Hermione et Ginny essayaient de tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau.

- Hermione ?

- Hmm ? répondit la brune qui s'était allongée sur la pelouse et séchait ses jambes nues sous les rayons de l'astre diurne.

- Que penses-tu de tout ça ? Le fait que tu ressentes ce que Harry ressent.

- Et bien quoi ?

- Et ben, hier soir on est pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Comment vous allez faire si Malefoy va répéter partout qu'en attaquant Potter, on te touche aussi ?

- Je m'en fais pas pour la fouine ... il a eu tellement la frousse que je doute qu'il s'amuse à raconter partout cet incident.

- Tu crois ?

- Ben oui ! Il ne peut pas raconter à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable dans l'enceinte du château !

- Hmm ...

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa son amie.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ... marmonna Ginny.

- Je commence à te connaître tu sais, rit la brune. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je ... j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu en arriver à ...

Hermione rougit légèrement. Elle n'avait raconté à personne ce qui c'était vraiment passé ce soir là. Ron et Ginny avaient su par Harry que Cho l'avait embrassé, mais il ne possédaient pas toutes les pièces du puzzle.

- J'étais dans la Salle Commune en train de faire mon devoir de Métamorphose mais ce silence m'oppressait. J'aime travailler dans le calme d'habitude mais là, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de changer de coin. Alors j'ai pris mes livres et je suis descendue à la bibliothèque.

Le regard d'Hermione s'embua légèrement au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Ginny lui prit la main.

- Puis, en entrant je suis tombée sur Harry et Cho. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

La voix de la Gryffondor se cassa légèrement.

- Je me doutais que ça finirait par arriver mais ...

- Mais tu ne pensais pas y assister, termina la rouquine.

- Non. Alors je suis sortie dans le couloir et j'ai couru droit devant moi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était mettre de la distance entre eux et moi, pour laisser éclater mon chagrin. Je suis arrivée dans les toilettes et là ...

Hermione se tut. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage, Ginny connaissait la suite.

- Mais, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses souffrir au point de vouloir mourir ... je ... je me sens misérable de ne pas avoir su mesurer ta détresse.

- Oh non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu me suicider !

- Ah bon ?!

- Non, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé ... soupira la jeune fille, en passant doucement le doigt sur l'ombre noire de son poignet.

- Moi je le sais ...

Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent brusquement ... Derrière elles, se trouvait Cho. Ginny lança un regard vers son frère qui lui sourit. Visiblement, Cho avait d'abord discuté avec les garçons avant de venir les voir. Hermione restait silencieuse.

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir surpris votre conversation, s'excusa la Serdaigle timide. Je ... je me demandais juste si je pouvais venir m'asseoir avec vous ...

- Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! dit Ginny.

Hermione lança un regard sans équivoque vers Ginny mais celle-ci l'invita par un sourire à se détendre. Cependant, la brune n'avait nullement l'intention de faciliter la vie à celle qui lui volait Harry. Ce n'est que lorsque sa conscience lui murmura que Cho n'était absolument pas responsable de tout ça qu'elle consentit à lui sourire, et à l'inviter à s'asseoir. Cho lui fit un sourire éclatant, ce qui déstabilisa la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "Moi je le sais" ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh et bien, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ... ça ...

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la brune, incrédule.

- Oui ...

Les deux Gryffondor regardaient Cho, suspendues à ses lèvres. Celle-ci inspira profondément et commença à raconter ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit au sujet du Sortilège, lors de cette fameuse soirée.

- Une "sécurité" ? répéta Hermione, de plus en plus intriguée.

- Oui, pour empêcher la personne qui aime de souffrir, si d'aventure, elle réalisait que ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

Ginny ouvrait de grands yeux, comprenant enfin pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait pu avoir ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée. Hermione, quant à elle, ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny.

Un peu plus loin, Harry, interpellé par la voix si inquiète de Ginny et la douleur qui l'étreignit aussitôt, amorça un mouvement pour les rejoindre, lorsqu'il constata qu'Hermione avait la tête baissée, et que ses épaules tremblaient, trahissant ses sanglots. Mais Ron le stoppa dans son élan et secoua la tête doucement.

- Laisse les entre filles va.

- Mais ...

- C'est mieux qu'on ne les dérange pas, qui sait, Hermione se confiera peut-être à Ginny ...

Harry se rallongea dans l'herbe fraîche, les mains sur les yeux, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Il en avait assez, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ... mais comment ... Hermione eut un hoquet en sentant sa poitrine se resserrer, lui indiquant que Harry avait mal, et cela fit redoubler ses larmes. Cho préférait garder un silence respectueux, elle comprenait ce que sa camarade pouvait ressentir. Ginny était déroutée.

- Hermione ... répéta t-elle, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Mais, ce lien est irréversible ? questionna Hermione à la Serdaigle.

- D'après Dumbledore oui, c'est éternel.

- Hermione ...

- Ginny ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu ne réalises pas ce que ça implique ?

- Euh ...

- Pour le restant de mes jours, je vais être condamnée à tenter de me suicider si par malheur je vois Harry dans les bras d'une autre ! Même si je parvenais à surmonter les sentiments qui m'animent pour voir Harry comme mon meilleur ami, quand bien même ! Ce lien ne me permettra pas de faire abstraction !

Ginny resta interdite, horrifiée. Ce que sa meilleure amie redoutait n'arriverait jamais, puisque Harry aimait Hermione en retour et ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Toute cette histoire allait beaucoup trop loin ! Elle devait révéler à Hermione la vérité ! Elle souffrait trop de cette ignorance !

Ce fut Cho qui contre toute attente, agit. Elle prit Hermione par les épaules et la serra contre elle. La Gryffondor ne fut plus capable de contenir la douleur qui l'habitait derrière cette digue d'habitude si efficace. Elle pleura dans les bras de Cho, autant qu'elle le put, s'accrochant à la cape de printemps qu'elle avait sur les épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ton avenir est beaucoup plus radieux je te le promets ... murmura Cho dans l'oreille de la Préfète.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de camarade avant de se relever, et de s'éloigner doucement, laissant les deux Gryffondor complètement abasourdies. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elles, et voyant Hermione si triste, Harry ne prononça pas un seul mot et la prit dans ses bras. L'un comme l'autre ressentirent instantanément la chaleur provoquée par l'autre. Et si Hermione fut trop perturbée pour le remarquer, Harry ne manqua pas de noter l'évènement. Ses soupçons se confirmaient, et il avait une petite idée de comment être fixé ...

La soirée fut studieuse. Harry fut le premier à monter se coucher en lançant un regard appuyé à Ron et Ginny. Quelques minutes plus tard Ron se leva aussi, prétextant être fatigué avant d'être rejoint par Ginny.

- Mais vous me laissez toute seule ? Toi aussi Ginny ?

- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais d'avoir joué au Quidditch toute la matinée ... je suis vraiment crevée ...

- Bon ok ... ben dormez bien alors ...

Ils quittèrent la Salle Commune. Hermione resta pensive quelques minutes puis se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dans le dortoir, Harry et Ron la suivait avec la Carte du Maraudeur. Il la virent descendre deux étages et s'arrêter devant une salle de classe désaffectée.

- J'en étais sûr ! pesta Harry. C'est ce foutu miroir qui la fait souffrir ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut voir de si terrible !

- Je sais pas, mentit Ron, mais ça doit être quelque chose !

Au bout d'un moment, Harry enfouit sa tête dans son coussin et poussa un cri étouffé.

- Ça recommence ! Elle souffre !

Il restèrent là quelques minutes sans rien dire puis Harry se leva brusquement, ouvrit sa valise et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait !

- QUOI ? Mais t'es dingue ! Ne fais pas ça !

- Oh que si ! Je ne supporterai pas ça une minute de plus !

**Pas taper XD J'veux bien une petite review par contre [siffle]**


	16. Aller dors maintenant

**Bon ben voilà ... ce chapitre est le dernier :)  
J'espère que cette petite fiction vous aura plu ... Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review =)  
Bonne lecture ...**

Il sortit du dortoir et se faufila hors de la Salle Commune. Il eut tôt fait de rejoindre la salle du miroir. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée et entendit Hermione sangloter. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine mais il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche maintenant ! Par chance Hermione avait laissé la porte entrebâillée, il se faufila à l'intérieur.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par les rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les carreaux. Dans cette atmosphère bleutée, régnait un silence pesant. Harry se déplaça sans bruit vers le miroir mais ne voyait pas Hermione. Un sanglot lui indiqua qu'elle était toute proche ... mais où ? Il l'aperçut, accoudée à la fenêtre. Elle tenait quelque chose de brillant dans sa main, un collier peut être ... Il s'approcha plus près et vit qu'il s'agissait du petit sifflet qu'il lui avait offert. Elle le serrait dans sa main. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et en joua. Elle attendit quelques minutes et Hedwige vint se poser sur le rebord de l'alcôve. Hermione la caressa doucement.

- Comment ça va Hedwige ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelée sans avoir de courrier à poster ... mais j'avais besoin de compagnie et les autres sont montés se coucher.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer ... pourquoi n'avait elle pas demandé à ce qu'il reste un peu avec elle ? C'est vrai elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, pourquoi faire preuve d'une telle timidité ? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère, se pouvait-il que ce qu'il soupçonnait puisse troubler Hermione au point de la rendre frêle et rougissante ?

- Tu sais Hedwige, je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu laisser une chose pareille me tomber dessus ... je veux dire, moi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Tu parles ! Pour ça je suis plutôt Miss-Qui-Ignore-Tout-Sur-Tout !

La chouette baissa le tête pour recevoir une caresse et frotta son bec contre la main de la jeune fille.

- Tu es exceptionnelle Hedwige. Il ne te manque vraiment que la parole. Tu es tellement belle ... tellement intelligente ... comme ton maitre ...

Harry sentit un gros frisson le parcourir. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui, mais dit de cette façon, cela lui faisait flageoler les jambes. Ce qu'il aimait entendre sa voix, ce tout petit compliment venant d'elle prenait des proportions démesurées. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un froissement d'ailes. Hedwige était repartie, sans doute pour aller chasser. Hermione retourna sur ses pas et se replaça devant le miroir. Elle laissa sa main parcourir la glace froide, et baissa la tête en soupirant.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle silencieusement, pour se retrouver sur sa gauche et la regarder de profil. Elle semblait si ... perdue, comme si un destin inéluctable pesait sur ses épaules. Aurait-il le courage de faire ce qu'il avait prévu ? Il se doutait qu'elle allait être furieuse de le voir ici, mais peut être que justement cela allait lui faciliter la tâche. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle releva la tête et essuya les quelques larmes qui sillonnaient sur ses joues. Harry resta scotché de l'expression que son visage reflétait. Son regard était sombre, rempli d'une détermination qu'il ne lui avait vu que très rarement. Elle venait apparemment de prendre une décision. Elle ouvrit sa main devant elle et pointa sa baguette. Quoi ? Il hallucinait là ! Elle n'allait pas abandonner alors qu'il venait enfin de comprendre ...

- HERMIONE ! NON !

Harry s'était précipité, laissant tomber la cape d'invisibilité et lui avait arraché la baguette des mains. Elle le regardait, interloquée.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-elle, le regard lançant des éclairs.

- Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise !

- Quoi ?

Harry désigna sa main et sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? demanda Harry d'un ton autoritaire, comme si Hermione était une enfant qu'il devait sermonner.

- Je voulais juste réparer la chaine du sifflet que j'ai cassée !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, et regarda la petit chaîne d'argent au creux de sa main. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle l'avait arraché du tour de son cou sous l'effet de la colère en entrain dans la pièce un peu plus tôt. Il réprima un sourire, elle n'avait pas abandonné, au contraire, elle lui offrait une chance inespérée. Il devait la jouer prudemment. Hermione joignit le geste à la parole et passa sa chaine autour de son cou.

- Oh ! Excuse moi ... dit Harry en prenant un air désolé, je croyais que ... enfin ... que tu allais ...

- Oui mais c'est pas ça ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Sa voix se faisait orageuse, il l'avait espionnée, comment avait-il osé !

- Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien !

- Je n'en suis pas sûr ! Pour moi, aller bien ne signifie pas pleurer chaque nuit devant un miroir enchanté !

- Comment tu le sais ? C'est Ron je parie !

- Non ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Je le sais c'est tout ! Ne sous estime pas l'affection que je te porte ! Je fais beaucoup plus attention à toi que tu ne le penses ! dit Harry la voix de plus en plus forte.

Il avait ça sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait que ça sorte et l'occasion était toute trouvée. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation informulé sur la porte de la salle de classe pour ne pas attirer les professeurs et les Préfets en patrouille.

- Pourquoi tu cries ? répliqua Hermione hors d'elle ne sachant pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

C'était si embarrassant, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à Hedwige ?

- Tu oses demander ?! Parce que j'en ai marre tiens ! Tu souffres depuis des mois à cause de ce que tu vois dans ce truc à la noix ! Tu en es même arrivée à vouloir te suicider ! Je croyais qu'on était amis !

- Mais on l'est ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire ?

- Ce que je crois ?! Je crois simplement qu'entre amis on se fait confiance ! Quand un ami a des problèmes, il peut toujours venir en parler à l'autre ! Et toi, tu as des problèmes ! De gros problèmes même vu ce que tu es capable de faire pour ne plus subir la situation ! Et tu me les caches ! Comme si j'étais un vulgaire étranger ! Je croyais que notre correspondance de cet été nous avait rapprochés mais ce n'est pas ton point de vue apparemment !

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres, sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait fait quelques pas en arrière, et se retrouvait bloquée contre une colonne de pierre. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry se mettre en colère de cette façon. Mais elle n'estimait pas mériter de tels reproches, s'il savait ce à quoi elle était condamnée, il fanfaronnerait moins !

- Tu es injuste ! T'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que tu ne représentes rien pour moi ?! Tu comptes plus que tu ne le crois !

- Eh bien tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer !

- C'est vraiment là ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu penses vraiment que je bafoue notre amitié ?!

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ?

- Et bien tant qu'on y est ! Autant être honnête effectivement !

- Je pense que tu es égoïste ! Tu ignores les sentiments que les personnes qui tiennent à toi et s'inquiètent pour toi peuvent avoir ! Tu t'enterres dans ta situation sans demander conseil à ceux qui t'aiment ! C'est de l'égoïsme !

Hermione avait l'impression qu'il lui transperçait le cœur avec une lame. Elle ? Egoïste ? C'était faux ! Elle était tout sauf ça ! Sa main partit seule et s'abattit avec force sur la joue de Harry, qui chancela sous la gifle. Elle y avait mis toute sa rage et tout son amour. Mais aussitôt elle ressentit une douleur cuisante au niveau de sa joue à elle. Malédiction ! Le lien !

- Ouille ... s'exclama t-elle, ne pouvant retenir les mots de franchir ses lèvres.

Elle regarda en direction de Harry, qui loin de paraître furieux semblait au contraire aussi heureux que le jour où il avait cru aller vivre avec son parrain.

- Je le savais ! murmura t-il.

- Qu ... mmmmh !

Elle n'avait pu achever son mot. Harry avait comblé l'espace qui les séparait, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser vorace. Coincée contre la colonne de pierre, elle ne pouvait se dégager, à supposer qu'elle en ait eu envie. Son cœur éclata en un millier de papillons, et elle répondit ardemment au baiser. Harry, son meilleur ami Harry était en train de l'embrasser ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! L'émotion eut raison d'elle et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, mais Harry la prit dans ses bras et la retint, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il rompit le baiser en enfouit sa tête dans la nuque d'Hermione, respirant avec félicité l'odeur délicate de ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime ! murmura t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime plus que ma vie !

Hermione laissait ses larmes de joie couler librement à présent. Ces mots qu'elle n'osait espérer entendre, Harry les lui offrait.

- Moi aussi ! Si tu savais à quel point ! répondit-elle en se blottissant davantage dans les bras du brun.

- Je sais ! Je le ressens ...

Hermione sourit contre le torse d'Harry. Qu'elle avait été bête, Ginny, Ron, et même Cho n'avaient pas cessé de lui faire des signes. Mais elle n'avait rien vu, trop enfermée dans son désespoir, elle n'avait pas entendu, ni vu les signes. Elle éclata de rire. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés ainsi, profitant l'un de l'autre, et de l'instant. Mais Harry n'était pas entièrement satisfait, il manquait encore quelque chose.

- Alors, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui te fait autant souffrir ? chuchota t-il.

Hermione sortit de sa délicieuse torpeur, le miroir ! C'est vrai il ne savait pas ! Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Harry la repoussa légèrement, la tenant toujours par les épaules afin de croiser son regard.

- Je ne supporterai plus que tu souffres Hermione ! On partage tout dorénavant !

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu cr...

- Tutut ! Je t'aime tu entends ! Et quoique cela puisse être, nous l'affronterons ensemble !

Hermione ne put se retenir, elle éclata de rire, sous le regard ébahi de Harry.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Hermione élargit davantage son sourire, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry un peu plus. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et donna un baiser chaste à Harry, avant de lui prendre la main et de se placer devant le miroir.

- _Partito Arcano !_

Harry sentit alors pour la troisième fois de sa vie le picotement au niveau de sa main. Hermione le regarda, les joues un peu roses mais un tendre sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

- Tu veux savoir ? Alors regarde !

Harry regarda le miroir et il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir comme s'il venait de boire une Bièraubeurre.

- Hermione, c'est ... c'est nous ?

- Oui ...

Quelque chose d'inexplicable se passa alors en lui. Il avait l'impression que si Hermione n'avait pas tenu sa main, il aurait pu s'envoler tellement la joie qu'il éprouvait était grande. Mais il redescendit vite sur terre lorsqu'il réalisa que celui qui l'avait fait souffrir durant tant de mois, c'était lui ! Il se sentait misérable tout à coup. Il avait embrassé Cho, et elle, n'avait pas cessé de l'encourager, de le soutenir pour qu'il parvienne à ses fins. En fait c'était lui qui avait été égoïste !

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu souffrais autant ? demanda Harry.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais il savait bien que ce silence voulait dire oui.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement contre lui.

- Je m'en veux ! Tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi ...

- Shh ... c'est rien, l'essentiel c'est que tout soit terminé maintenant. Je t'aime et je n'aurai de cesse que de rendre cette vision enfin réelle.

Il regarda à nouveau le miroir et fut surpris de voir que la vision ne s'était pas estompée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que cette demoiselle a déjà un prénom ?

Deux étages plus haut, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, deux rouquins se laissaient tomber sur le lit en soufflant. Enfin !

- Tu viens avec moi aux cuisines ? J'ai trop la dalle ! dit le garçon.

- Oh que oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir disputé un match de Quidditch interminable !

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Eh ben ! C'est comme dans les contes de fées maman !

- Mais s'en est un ma chérie ! Et maintenant au lit ! Ou je dis à papa de venir et tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire !

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ?

- Ah tu oses demander ? fit une voix près de la porte.

Hermione se retourna et vit qu'Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Papa !

- Non, ce n'est pas ton papa ... c'est le grand méchant Strangulot qui va te torturer de ses doigts fins ...

- Ah non ! Pas ça !

- Siiii ! dit Harry en s'approchant à pas de loup du lit de sa fille.

Puis tout à coup, il se précipita sur le lit et se mit à la chatouiller. Hermione quitta la pièce en entendant les cris et les rires étranglés de sa fille et de son mari. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avant de sortir, elle passa devant une commode sur laquelle se trouvaient des photos. L'une d'entre elles attirait l'attention car contrairement aux autres, les personnages sur la photo ne bougeaient pas. On pouvait voir Harry enlaçant Hermione qui portait dans ses bras une petite fille qui devait avoir quatre ans. Sur le rebord du cadre, on pouvait lire :

_**A Kari, la petite étoile qui illumine notre vie**_


End file.
